Conspiracy of the Dead
by R Amythest
Summary: AU: episode 8 After killing Kurama, Hiei rises to conquer the world, completely ruthless to all who oppose him- until he lets down his guard to the one who ends up driving him into insanity... Kurama-Hiei-Karasu Discontinued.
1. Part 1:: Final Sunset:: Oblivion

_,.-*'`'*-.,_,.-*'`'*-.,_,.-*'`'*-.,_,.-*'Conspiracy of the Dead*-.,_,.-*'`'*-.,_,.-*'`'*-.,_,.-*'`'*-.,_

,.-*'`'*-.,_,.-*'`'*-.,_,.-*'The First Tale of the Circles of Fate'*-.,_,.-*'`'*-.,_,.-*'`'*-.,_

_"Contradictory as it seems,_

_I cannot find myself again._

_The shadows it hides,_

_Endless, unbridled,_

_Waiting to unleash the darkness."_

_"Beneath the surface I'm falling._

_Darkness, insanity, turmoil within;_

_Whirling into destruction's wake..._

_Chaos, destruction, turmoil within."_

******  
  


Hello! WELCOME TO CONSPIRACY OF THE DEAD ^____________^

First off, I know that note down there looks tedious, *points below* but if you want to understand some things, I recommend you at least read the "Heh, too much..." paragraph, but if you want to know how long this'll be, go look at the "For once, I plan to have..." paragraph. Gotcha? *looks down* Heck, my friends are right, I talk too much...

Author's Notes: ^_^ HI! I'm the new kid on the block... sort of. I've been lookin' 'round the YuGiOh section for nearly a year now, read a bit of Pokemon (so stereotype, and no one complains 'bout the OCs, either! Way strange!), and I got a bad impression on Digimon, so I didn't venture there much. Golden Sun was decent, but I'm way too lazy to do research. (I don't own the game, I just watched Maya Kaiba [now her penname is 'Violette Ice'] play it.) I have a recent obsession with Yu Yu Hakusho, (got a good impression, thank ryquest, Arigatomina, and Dream Fox!) and alas, I'm STILL info-dry. -_- So any info on characters or the Makai region would be greatly appreciated! I know the basic storyline and I'm pretty stocked-up with Kurama info, but I need some background information on Hiei and the living conditions and sights of the Makai region. I don't need it for now, but I will later.

For those of you who know me in the YuGiOh section, note this: This fic will have a much different mood than my continuing YuGiOh fics! You might be able to relate this to my one-shot, "A Waste of Heart" or the soon-to-come one-shot, "You Never Said Goodbye," but that's about it. This is much darker and more descriptive than my other fics, possibly making a few people cry... (okay, some people cried on my other romance one-shots, but that's not the average. I DIDN'T for one thing, and I think I'm the average crier.) And besides that's my one-shots! 

For once, I plan to have a consistent dark air for a... medium-sized fic. If you haven't read my other fics, that's around 13 chapters with about 1200-3000 words each, depending how pissed the world makes me. For you reviewers, the pissier the better, 'cause I write dark, angsty fics when I'm depressed/in a bad mood. So this has random updates.

Heh, too much 'bout me and not enough 'bout the fic. Okay, this is one of those little one-thing-changes-in-the-series-and-the-future-goes-kaboom! fics. ^^;; In this case, as you probably read in the summary, that one episode where Yusuke tries to retrieve the Shadow Sword goes slightly twisted. (Kurama gets killed from blocking the stab.) More info and detail later in the fic.

For now, enjoy my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic!

Warnings: VERY BLOODY, murder, profanity. And that's it, for now. Later, there MAY be shounen-ai, mentions of rape, (nothing graphic, really, they're just barely hinting! And that's only if you're a pervet!) genocide, suicide, body mutilation, and generally, things Hiei would do without a second thought. (Quote Botan: Hiei is powerful, and completely ruthless!) Eh, that wasn't pointing toward the suicide thing, but whatever.

NEW UPDATE: 9/13/03: I have removed the 'giant holes' and fixed italics. This applies to chapter two and three as well.

NEW UPDATE: 10/17/03: Added the 'part' divider and poem thingy. *snarls* THE POEM'S MINE! NO STEAL! Oh, and it's the longest poem you're going to get for this whole trilogy. Savor it.

*~*~*Oblivion*~*~*

The world bows to my feet. No one can agree to less than that. The world of the living is mine to dominate.

The spirit detectives are a thing of the past. For the single week, Koenma dished out dozens of them, allowing me to destroy them all. With the return of King Enma, the world was just sooner put to its fate... the Earth's largest volcanoes erupted, earthquakes of the greatest intensity were triggered... the ocean itself was lashing, the mix of a tidal wave and lava wasn't the prettiest sight. For a moment Japan was a bustling land of population... and in an instant, there was chaos, and the island was destroyed by an onslaught of typhoons.

After that, there was blood. Blood, running into the Pacific Ocean, blood bathing shards of wood from the splintered wrecks, blood running between my fingers as I cackled wildly; there were boats from China investigating the fall of their nearby country, and I laughed, laughed when they saw me licking the red liquid, and laughed as they saw their own. Contorting agony spread across their faces, their wounds critical and incurable without Youki. And more bodies collapsed as the massive ship sunk, lights flailing and its giant mast sinking, waving at me hopelessly to be saved. I watched, calmly licking more blood off my fingers. Relatives and ones that held the dead beloved came to mourn... practically begging at my feet to be killed. And that I did.

"How could you have been so ruthless?!" Botan hollered at me, whacking me with her oar. Pity she was in spirit form, or I would've added some irony by killing the blue-haired Grim Reaper. But all I could do is blast some spirit energy at her, knocking her out for the count. After that, she didn't bother interfering... too much.__

_"It's a wonder they agreed to your scheme at all!"_

Yusuke's final words... well, Goki and Kurama did, didn't they? If they were defeated, it wasn't my fault, nor is it mine that I killed one. __

_"Defeat him... the fate of the world rests on it...."_

Kurama was foolish to believe Yusuke could come close. He was no match... if they had forgotten about Keiko, and Kurama had bound me with his famous Rose Whip instead of blocking my slash, Yusuke would die sooner, true, but I also would've been defeated. Human's morals are their flaw....__

_"I hate boys...."_

Love is such a paradox, isn't it? But I find it best not to worry about it, it will save you pain... and your life.

Now the world is mine, yet no more than a giant stretch of ocean and wasteland... with one portal to the Makai. Yet somehow in the midst of my domination, I had lost its location. My Jagan has yet to heal from that searing stab that Yusuke managed to inflict while I was still flinching over Kurama's final punch. I finger my third eye. It's still closed, pulsing... how long I must remain on this small island, I have no idea. The sea is vast, stretching endlessly, or as far as I could see. 

I have no fear of intruders. There is no one left to intrude, unless they came from the portal, and then they'd still be on another landmass. Yet if they made it to me, I could work something out... their life in return of the location of the portal. Then the revelation hits me. I nearly smack myself, they'd be able to kill me if they ever make it here. I can feel my Jagan still pulsing, and my aura is less than it has been before; there is no food or pure water. Humans are weak, they'd only be able to last about a week... but I can last longer. Still, I can't live indefinitely.

I grab my sword and stand. The artifacts won't be of any use if I can't even use them! If there were souls on Earth, perhaps I could use them... somehow. But there are none left. Damn, I should've created a demon assistant. The Forlorn Hope is no use to me, as I don't have two lives. I sometimes wish I were a human-style Youkai cat. Nine lives currently sound rather appealing.

For now, though, one is what I'll have to work with. I have no clue where I am, except it's a rather small island... I'd say around 50 square miles. No life exists, just an indefinite desert; it'd be foolish to wander... especially since I could use Youki to remove particles from the ocean water. In my mind, I know how... I just can't remember. Years of not using survival tactics have tarnished my abilities....__

_~*~_

_I sense a familiar aura behind me. "So Botan, you still dare to follow me?" I feel her stiffen, inching slightly farther away. "What priest-like qualities have you come to bestow now?" I mock her, drawing my shadow sword and holding the Orb of Baast in the other hand. I turn around, to find not Botan, but Kurama's ghost. I narrow my eyes; my powers have been greatly reduced through the cutting of my Jagan, it seems. "**Shuichi Minamino**. That's who you truly are.  You were never so... sympathetic... when you were still Youko. It seems your fox-induced instincts of survival were crushed by something far less useful, was it not?" He didn't bother to reply, glaring at me. "You are lucky my Jagan has not yet healed, or I could blast you into oblivion right now!"_

_He laughs, eerily. I swing my sword, but the image simply disappears, turning out to be nothing more than a hallucination of my mind. I must be lacking more water than I thought. I turn around and stare at the sea. I see a boat, and I sense demons. Deciding my mind has tampered enough with my process of thought for the day, I spin my back on it and leave._

_Suddenly, I'm surrounded. Yusuke is in front of me, glaring daggers, Kuwabara and Kurama on either side of him. All the mortals I've killed surround me in a giant circle. It's certainly not a hallucination, I can feel Yusuke's aura, much stronger than it was last. Botan arrives, hovering above me. Even King Enma and Koenma bother to appear, directly above Yusuke._

_"Far less useful?" Kurama taunts tantalizingly, staring at me with no emotion in his eyes. "You've lost your mind, Hiei. See what uncaring attitudes have done for you? You're stranded, Hiei... trapped here for the rest of your life."_

_I released my limiters, letting my aura flare as I raise my sword._

_"Are you sure I'm not a hallucination?" he mocks again, letting the sword simply go through his form as I fall from my momentum into the hoard of ghosts behind him, who all swarm to trample me beneath their nightmares._

_Then I realize something. "You have to be! No one living can see ghosts!" Did I just contradict myself? I thought I sensed Yusuke's aura flaring around him..._

_Botan smiles. "Exactly... are you dead?"_

*~*

Startled, I jerk awake. I really have to stop passing out, stupid ghosts never fail to take advantage of it. I stare as the lapping ocean rises. Splash. Drip. Splash. It's evil. It's licking my feet, daring me to attempt to destroy it like I attempted to destroy everything else. I yell as I bring down my sword, slicing it harmlessly as it simply whooshes back in recovery when I take my sword out. The chilly water's hugging my feet again. Simply creepy. Wait, am I aiming it at the water, or at Botan's last statement in that dream thing? I growl; I must be insane.

Bored stiff, I waste some more precious Youki by evaporating that evil water I swear is alive... though I know there's no point 'cause it's just going to rain again. 

Yukina... is that you? I feel her familiar essence and I slowly turn around, hoping this isn't a dream. I can't see her, yet I know she's there. And she hates me like everyone else....

Somewhat, I feel my domination isn't going to last.

*~*~*TBC

Endnote: Okay, I scared myself. I have never written _anything_ so dark. As for the dream thing... I was really going to have that happen in real life, but then I realized the ghost thing. AND I STILL SWEAR PIGEONSKI'S INSANITY IS RUBBING OFF ON ME! Eh? Who's Pigeonski, you ask? -_- You don't want to know. Okies, leave a nice review to help nurse a great Yu Yu Hakusho fic into being! ^_^

Hiei: *destroys my ego*

T_________T WAHH! I STINK!

Kurama: *blinks* evil...

Hiei: ^_^


	2. Dripping : Haunted by False Dreams

Authoress's Notes: Yup, evil schoolish hell chewed me up again. Tat-chan said this is the best fic I ever wrote O.o really?! This takes the LEAST effort to write ^^;; You can see how stressy my life is, evidently... well, I'm not rambling on this time, on with the fic!

Warnings: just plain bloody this chapter, profanity. And that's it, for now. Later, there MAY be shounen-ai, mentions of rape, (nothing graphic, really, they're just barely hinting! And that's only if you're a pervet!) genocide, suicide, body mutilation, and generally, things Hiei would do without a second thought. (Quote Botan: Hiei is powerful, and completely ruthless!) Eh, that wasn't pointing toward the suicide thing, but whatever.

*~*~*Dripping*~*~*

It's taunting me.

For hours I stare at the small sprout, willing it to get me out, build a bridge to the Makai portal or something of the like. It's not moving. I growl and flick it, hoping that would encourage it to grow. Instead, it's flung into the ocean. I watch silently as it's swept out. Suddenly, I curse. I could've ate that, it'd be nice and wet... maybe I could swim out and get it? Mortal weakness... also mine? Delirium really is overcoming my senses...

Instead of going after it, I search the shoreline for more plants. Nothing. My last bit of nutrition was gone. I scan the horizon again, wondering if that hallucinated ship was still there. Nothing except the lethal sea and the flailing wind. For no particular reason, I walk by the shoreline. Maybe its because I feel something, or maybe because I smell edible substances. But all that comes from my wandering is exhaustion, and that isn't good.

Precious minutes pass, and I still haven't found a landmass or a separating sea. And beside that, this walking has made my mouth drier than before. Splash. Lick. Drip... that water is out to taunt me. "Drink me!" I can almost hear it say. Yes I'm thirsty, but I won't give in. But I know eventually its persuasion will overcome my common sense, and I'll just fall victim to death earlier. What a lame, weak death. The water's challenging me, I can feel it. I'm not about to cower to its power, nor shall I force myself to engage in such an insane sport.

And just now, I discover how powerful boredom is. I find myself once again wasting Youki to evaporate my nemesis. I know I'm messing with the water level. It's one part of having control of Earth. Though I think this action won't affect much anyhow.

My muscles are going to collapse, I know it. I lay down, face up. There are dark clouds above me. I still don't completely understand this phenomena... in the Makai, the sky was always a shade of red, though the thunderstorms look brilliant with its vivid streaks of blue against a dark velvet-looking red curtain of cloud. But here, the color changes. On sunny days there were clear crystal skies- too hopeful if you ask me; and on stormy days it was a dark gray blanket, wrapping, tormenting... yet before my domination I had learned that the blanket, too, is an important part of ningen life.

My mind is fuzzy. I know I'm not going to be able to stay awake much longer.... While it is true I've only been awake for roughly 5 hours, sleeping with those dreams never refresh me. I wake up with the same amount of energy that I had earlier. Yet I always fall victim...

~*~

A whip of thorns, a blue ray, and a yellow, jagged beam all lash at me. I am unable to dodge all three, I'm hit by two, avoiding the blue ray, but there is a cracking sound, and that, too hits me. Blood is running over my skin in torrents, the sword underneath my chin, and the whip loosely around me, so the thorns did not touch, but I couldn't move in fear that they do.

_"Hiei," Kurama murmurs softly by angrily. "Not only do you kill me, but you murder my creations as well!" He tightened the whip ever-so-slightly so the tips of the thorns pierced me, but not enough to injure me seriously._

_"Hn, I have a feeling that's not the reason you're doing this..." I snap, attempting to grab my sword without jabbing myself with thorns. But my attempts only succeeded in drawing more blood._

_Kurama smirks slightly so that he looked like the sadistic Youko Kurama he had been centuries ago, in my opinion a better person- ruthless, and not so uselessly emotional. "No, you've already gotten your punishment for the plant. Had you been the least bit humane, it would've grown and formed a bridge straight to the breech in the Makai barrier. Sort of like the spirit egg Koenma gave Yusuke. (" But he doesn't know about that!" Yusuke protested.) You see, it's my idea of a trial. Needless to say, you failed desperately." _

_I growl. "Baka kitsune!"_

_Then his face drew a blank, ever-so-calm and devoid of any emotion; no anger, no happiness or glee, just... relaxation. "And because of that, I think we'll have to... well, declare that you're basically 'dead meat,' as the ningen saying goes." He turns his back and tightened the whip slightly. I grit my teeth as the thorns pierce even further. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, you can taunt him now." Kurama tosses the whip handle carelessly aside and walks into darkness._

_Yusuke gives me a hard glare. "I think I know exxaaaaactly what'll get to ya." _

_Kuwabara waltzes out of the haze holding the hand of Yukina. I mentally gasp. She has on one of her fiercest glares, fists clenched and a low growl in her throat. "Kiisama," she mutters lowly. She steps closer to me, hand on her hip, her vivid red eyes showing no trace of the innocent orbs that used to rest there, but a pure inferno. "I understood that you were misunderstood as a **child**, but now... think you deserve every bit of torture you're getting!"_

_I wheeze as the thorns are tightened to the level of squeezing me to death as Yukina pulls on the whip. "Baka onna," I gasp, "puta!_[1]_ You traitor!" Damn that kitsune and his pretty flower tricks, these thorns hurt more than some of the sharpest knives!_

_"Traitor? Me?" She gives a cold laugh. "I think that would be you, Hiei. Domina-" Her reply is cut off as Kurama whispers urgently in her ear. She nods, then focuses her attention back on me. "I'll be back!" They vanish...._

*~*

I'm faintly aware I'm back on 'Earth.' The sand is red... and I'm soaked in the same liquid. I can see my arm, it has cone-shaped holes in it. I'm too weak to lick it. And it's raining, an effect of my evaporation, I guess. But I'm also too drained to gather some of that precious liquid. Instead it combines with my blood and drips off my skin. Splashing into the sand below.

Suddenly, I sense something. Even without my Jagan, I can sense powerful Youki energy. I'm not sure, but I think it's an animal spirit. It's rather far away. Good. I frown and try to locate it. It's coming from... the sea? The boat's there again.... And the energy's definitely there. I'm too weak to fight, or even get up for the matter. But... damn Kurama and his little revenge crew I think I'm going to pass out again...

~*~

Wow, this is different. It's all sunny, and I'm on one of those ningen 'beaches.' I'm laying on the sand, licking sweet snow.[2] Kurama's... giggling? And he's standing above me, not with a smirk, but with laughing eyes and a definite grin. Not a sadistic one, either. And next I'll see dancing bears and a Hawk Youkai attaching himself to a wolf, right?

"Hiei! I don't see WHAT you have against the water!" he laughs, and drags me out of my comfortable position and drags me into the water. Splash. Urg, it's so uselessly WET! I don't see the point of the ningen exercise 'swimming.' Next thing I know, Yusuke's dragging me out. He and Kurama are having some sort of tug-of-war... I'm the rope.

"Let me go! Both of you! Hn, useless ningens!" Kurama simply laughs and starts... hugging me? Yusuke drags me out of his grip and away from the sea, though. For which, I must say, I'm thankful. "Ningen courting games?"

"Ningens? We are certainly not **ningens**," a seagull drawls...

*~*

I'm awake, but I don't want to open my eyes. For some strange reason, I want to go back to that beach dreamland....

*~*~*TBC

[1] Yes, that's a long string of Japanese. Translated, it's:

"Dumbass woman," I gasp, "bitch! You traitor!"

Ah, the glory of profanity...

[2] Couldn't help but add that. I think the way Hiei shows his affection for ice cream is very kawaii. ^_^

*~*~*

Endnote: Yes, I know it's shorter than the last chapter. And Tat, please don't tell me it's worse! I wasn't under much pressure. And besides, I finally decided a whole bunch of things to add to the plot. So chapters will come out much faster now! ^^

Review, they help even more! Give me some ideas, too. Not about the seagull person, though, I already got the next few chapters planned. I'm typing chapter three right now, ya see!


	3. Confused : Dreams of Pure Clouds

Authoress's Notes: Okay, I noticed the italics in chapter two didn't work so well. If they don't appear, be smart. (Jingle crew: Be smart, be safe, don't use drugs!) *sweatdrops* Aaaannnyhow, it may be a bit hard to read because of that, but it's still legible.

I looked around the YYH section some more, recently... I assumed that I'm one of the fast updaters, but evidently, people around here update much faster than the people in the YGO section ^_^;;; So I'm slow? 

Oh yeah, and for the reviewer who asked, they're not really hallucinations, they're just Hiei passing out without realizing it. And then the ghosts appear in his dream and all.... And for that other reviewer... (sorry 'bout the anonymous referrals, I'm too lazy to look you guys up and I have a short memory out of school and anime,) Didn't you say you didn't read 'long' stories? *sweatdrops and anime crashes* this is eventually going to be more than three times longer than your 'long' rating!

*~*~* is a scene change. Just for your info, since I haven't used it yet.

Also, I don't have much info on Karasu, and I've never read/seen the battle between Youko Kurama and him. So he might be slightly OOC and his abilities might be a tad off. I just went along with what little I picked up from fanfics. Anyhoo, ficcie!

Warnings: lots less blood, shounen-ai, mentions of rape. (Nothing graphic, really, they're just barely hinting! And that's only if you're a pervet!) Later, genocide, suicide, body mutilation, and generally, things Hiei would do without a second thought. (Quote Botan: Hiei is powerful, and completely ruthless!) Eh, that wasn't pointing toward the suicide thing, but whatever.

NOTE: (9/13/03) Things surrounded by ~ are inner thoughts that Hiei isn't quite sure are his. But they are.

*~*~*Confused*~*~*

"You can't pretend forever," the voice drawls. I need to fight, my Jagan is still pierced, and although that beach dream re-energized my body slightly, I'm still tired. Sure, I can't pretend forever, but it's good while it lasts. I think in this situation, it'd be better to die without seeing my opponent; because, in case he were a low-class demon, I wouldn't be so humiliated if I couldn't tell. Wait... his energy is skyrocketing! ...And why hasn't he killed me already?

This is so confusing. I can't think.

Time to face reality. I open my eyes slowly. This demon is currently in human form, long sleek, black hair and a silver mask over his mouth. Who this guy is, I have no clue. I think he doesn't know who I am, either. If he did, he would've dragged me to Koenma for that huge reward he promised. _Then he's uninformed_, I concluded. _Either that, or he's a criminal. Criminal?! _I cursed. _He must want to take over what I dominated!_

"What do you want?" I snapped, rising quickly, one hand on my katana, noticing absent-mindedly that I'm soaking wet on that ghost ship I spotted earlier. He doesn't do anything except follow my hand with his eyes. "Answer me!" I swing my katana at him, but he casually steps aside... if you'd call blurring behind me 'stepping aside.'

"Don't try to play tough. I know plenty well that you're greatly weakened," he says in that same tone of voice. I want to kill him so badly just because of that smoothness in his voice! It's so seductive, it's unreal! I get a foreign feeling of unease around him, too. The sea looks pleasing now, nothing like that licking, annoying water, but a vast area of freedom.

Making up my mind, I tense my legs and lean forward. Suddenly, I'm frozen by cool fingers gracing over my neck, trailing on my shoulders. My whole body tenses. "Do you really think I'm just going to let a pretty Koorime like you just run off into the horizon?"

I flinch at his voice. "Get... your fingers... off of me!" But something inside told me this was nice. Yet my nerves were screaming in horror. He tightens his fingers some more, and I squeeze my eyes shut, refusing to let tears fall. He already hinted that he knew I was a Koorime... I'm not letting this greedy slut take everything I have!

"You like it."

I growl in irritation as my muscles relax, although my mind was hollering at them to let me whiz off. "Not my mind."

"And your heart?"

"It's stone cold and untouchable."

"Liar." His fingers continue down my back, making those stupid muscles squeal in delight again. I fidget slightly, only to find that I can't move. This is certainly new... in all 300[1] years of my life, I've never felt this battle style. I hate it, but I crave it. This is truly hell. Paradoxes arise in my mind. Voices inside me all shout, confusing me even more—

_~"Delight... this is paradise."~_

_~"My heart is for no one...."~_

_~"Don't let the tears fall... no one shall unlock those emotions sealed so many years ago...."~_

I'm trying to ignore them all... but the most confusing of all the voices manages to get the last say before I lock them away.

_~"A fiery Youkai thief... sealed behind human morals."~_

"I see," he says softly. I'm completely frozen now, black gems littering the floor, more clattering down to join them. My Youki has flared to unstable levels, and both the headband on my Jagan and the bandages on my right arm have disintegrated. At this point, he walks in front of me. My eyes are frozen, I can't look away from his face. I'm intimidated, I admit it. I'm trapped with a truly powerful Youkai, my Jagan still injured, and I can't move. His mask hides his expression, but I'm sure he has a sadistic grin. "You truly have no interest. But you will." What's that supposed to mean?! He starts to walk away. I start to defrost, once again in control of my body. I fall to the floor with a cross between a whimper and a growl.

_~So confused....~_

*~*~*

I lay on the floor, facing the open sky. I can feel the jabbing sensation of my gems stabbing at my back. Gems formed of grief and impurity... black and dark as depression that plagues the soul, and as evil as the devilish art of seduction.

I think back into the last few admirers who tried the same thing. I killed them all. I would kill this one too... but I can't. This infuriates me more than many other things that have happened in the past few days. I want to destroy him... give him pain, but not the usual ecstasy that went along with it. I want to make his blood stream out until he was dry and devoid of life. Until _I_ am in control; until _I_ rule over him and make him shiver in fright... but until I'm strong enough, all I can do is dream.

And it seems these days I can't even do that very often.

Dreams are innocent and pure as the mortal who has them. My wishes are dark and devoid of light, like the gems I shed in sorrow and pain. My dreams and nights are nothing but a reflection of darkness.

_~A child's dreams are wistful and true. But not the Forbidden Child's.~_

And I'm haunted by the aspect of another dark night.

~*~

Koenma looks pleased. He sucks on that ridiculous-looking pacifier of his and gathers his papers upon his desk. The Spirit Detectives[2]-- or at least their ghosts-- are on either side of him, Botan and Yusuke on his left, Kurama and Kuwabara on his left. "So, Hiei, you have finally faced what you have wreaked upon others?"

"I see no relationship between my doings and the black-haired Youkai's," I state simply. I refuse to get riled at a spoiled brat who can control Reikai with a wave of his finger but can't even defeat me with dozens of powerful minions. And it infuriates me more that he had been watching the humiliating 'confrontation' between the Youkai and I!

Koenma leans back in his chair with a critical look. "You mean you managed to defeat all my Spirit Detectives without even knowing some of the most powerful Youkais' names and abilities?" I blink at this. My attention is caught on a file hanging off Koenma's desk. 

On it was the demon. Karasu. And he is a higher-class demon than I... by far.[3] **"WANTED!"**  screams the red stamp across the file front. And it seems he's done quite a lot... I suspected he was an outlaw, but he has 'accomplished' possibly enough to compete with my deeds. And he definitely has the potential... to take my all.

Koenma seems to have noticed my stare and sighs, eyes downcast in deep thought. "If you are willing to defeat and capture him... we will gladly lower your sentence, as long as you agree to return control of the Ningenkai to Enma-san...."

Fury and defiance run in my veins. The Detectives seem to notice and get ready to battle. Right now I'd do almost anything to rid myself of Karasu. Anger pulses at the fact that he was able to make me shed Koorime gems. But if I turn him in to suffer for eternity... I will also suffer unless I forfeit the world I dominated. If I remain with him, I will be nothing more than a puppet. A tool, and I will also have to give up the land I conquered, by being tortured, or... killed. It's a lose-lose situation. Either way, I will lose the world I have sacrificed so much to conquer- my power, my freedom, my **sanity**... and now it was to be all thrown away. One way or another. My mind is once again frozen in a state of confusion, midway into decision, midway into defeat.

"I...

*~*~*TBC

[1] There are so many different claims of Hiei's age, I just decided to go along with a random one.

[2] I was going over whether to use Reikai Tenkai, but I decided to use the English name, since I used it already in the first chapter.

[3] You can really tell I have little info on Karasu. I don't know if he's really a higher class than Hiei, but if it's not, I'll just say he's stronger here because... oh for heaven's sake, I'll just let the AU part take over!

*~*~*

Endnote: I think this chapter has returned to its usual darkness and suspenseful air, like Chapter One. ^_^ So Tat, I hope you feel the 'ASTOUNDING' feeling you had for the first chapter. I think I should only write when pissed, the second chapter was written out of boredom. Anyhow, any info on Hiei that is not entirely obvious is welcome!

For the second scene up there, (about admirers and dreams,) it was all written in one mood... a very strange one. I was feeling philosophical. Strange, since I don't like philosophy very much. But it turned out nice, surprisingly. So don't rush me. I'm writing Chapter Four already anyhow. Oh, and it'd help me if someone told me what Koenma's pacifier does... I heard somewhere that it had a purpose, but I don't know what. Also, will someone do me a favor and give me a link to a web site that thoroughly describes Hiei's past or Karasu's abilities? I know the basics, but all those facts are getting jumbled in my mind. *cries* This is my first fic and I barely know anything! 

Kurama: Hiei, would you do us all a favor and restore her ego?

Hiei: *paying no attention* SWEET SNOW!!!!!

R Amythest: HEY, GET AWAY FROM THAT FREEZER, YOU!!!!

Yusuke: ...why in the world did you do a fic in his point of view when the only thing you have in common is... that?

Kuwabara: yeah, why the shrimp, I'm much better-lookin'!

R Amythest: ... *whacks Kuwabara with the Authoress Mallet* *chases after Hiei with said mallet* MY ICE CREAM! MINE!

Botan: *sweatdrops and sighs* well ya'all, review!

Random Quotes That I Have No Clue Why I am Putting In: (all were made by me)

'Friends? What friends? People? What people? All I see are demons, all clawing at my faith, trust, and naiveté....' (I was planning for Hiei to say this eventually, but then the 'people' wouldn't make sense. Neither would the 'naiveté.')

'Sunsets are not the end, for there is always the upcoming dawn... and the opening dawn is not the beginning.' (My 'Scrolling Marquee Screensaver' quote! Hehe, it completes my 'Sunset Angel' theme. ^^)


	4. Conspiracy : Flaming Falsehood

Author's Notes: Hehe, just to comment that this was started right after I finished Chapter Three because my dad was hogging the phone line. And I'm feeling depressed and bored, so why not? Oh, and you'll FINALLY see where the title's from.... ^^;; Oh yeah, and Hiei's still in that dream from the end of the last chapter. And for the 'giant holes' that two reviewers mentioned, I tried to fix that this chapter.

Key:

Because the italics are being stubborn, dreams will be marked from here on with a ~*~ at the beginning and a *~* at the end. Emphasis seems to show up fine, so nothing for that. Thoughts will be surrounded by 'and'.

Warnings: blood, shounen-ai, slight self-mutilation. Later, genocide, suicide, body mutilation, and generally, things Hiei would do without a second thought. (Quote Botan: Hiei is powerful, and completely ruthless!) Eh, that wasn't pointing toward the suicide thing, but whatever.

*~*~*Conspiracy*~*~*

~*~__

_...will... will..." Either way my domination isn't going to continue for long.... "First, tell me how I'm going to get Karasu over here!" I demand. Close shave there._

_Koemna sighs, annoyed, leans back, and rubs his temples, glaring at the ceiling. "Get close with him and then trick him into marching right into the ward trap we prepared!"_

_I pale. "What do you mean by 'get close?!'" Needless to say, I'm frightened to death about even getting physically close.... The Youkai could easily trap me in one of his magic touches, making me his puppet forever. This has to be a conspiracy. A conspiracy of the dead._

_"Or you could attempt to fight him, but that's even more risky, is it not?" Kurama mocks smoothly._

_"DAMN GHOSTS!" I aim the Dragon of the Darkness Flame[1] at all five of them. But it refuses to heed my command and turns on me. I curse, stepping back. Fortunately, it is snared by Kurama's 'pretty flower trick,' as I called it. Due to my Jagan's current state of injury, it doesn't appear to be as powerful and vanishes._

_"Make your decision," Yusuke prompts._

_"I...." During this crisis, my Youki flares. The Spirit Detectives take a hesitant step back. "I REFUSE!" Some of Koenma's papers light on fire. He gasps and steps away. The file with Karasu's information sets alight, too, and his smirking face burns... just like how I would burn him with my own wrath. "No one shall control me again!"_

*~*

I awake with a gasp and flames surrounding me. I don't feel the pain on my forehead anymore. Feeling it, I realize my Jagan has healed. My bandages and headband have long burned off, and my clothes are half-incinerated. I'm still on the deck of the ship, and it seems I've set the place on fire in my sleep.

"Well?" Karasu prompts as he flips gracefully off the deck. There is a splash below, and I hesitantly look off the side of the ship. The crew and Karasu are swimming on top of the ocean, watching. I carelessly jump off, struggling as the impact with the cold water stings my limbs. The ship is then enveloped in flames, and that giant ball of fire, too, is put out as the water smothers it with a _hiss_.

Suddenly, there's roaring behind me. I turn around in time to yell, "TIDAL WAVE!" Karasu-tachi[2] turn around to face the massive wall of water as we all are taken under... frozen expressions of shock on our faces.

~*~

_I'm alive?_

_Am I?_

_If I am... why is darkness all I see?_

_Surrounding... crushing... it's consuming my soul._

_I must get away from this force if I want to survive...._

_But how, and what is this force?_[3]

*~*

I cough and sputter as liquid rises in my mouth. My eyes snap open, and I look around wildly. I remember I felt something break inside me... but what is it? I cough again, taking in the salty sea air. I look along this beach to find I'm back on that island I was trapped on a day ago.[4] Something coughs, and I whirl around to find Karasu beside me. I gather my Youki, preparing to aim it at him. "If you dare to challenge my conquest, you have to get through me, first!"

Karasu laughs and takes off his mask. "Whoever said I wanted to dominate your world?" He creeps over. Again I was paralyzed, unable to move, unable to think.... My gathered Youki dissipates into confusion. "I want to dominate your love." He grabs me and places his lips on mine. For a moment, I am unable to gather this mass confusion of clutter inside my mind.... He stops to pause, and looks at me with no differing expression in his eyes. My eyes are locked on his, and I can't seem to look away.

Suddenly, the dam breaks, and I shed some dark gems...

...of happiness. This strange emotion is odd, but it's...nice -- a flood of tingling and ecstasy, or maybe I'm going insane? Something is unveiled inside me, and I find he was right. I _do_ 'have interest' now. It's so foreign, but welcome. It's bizarre that I used to hate this tingle of his fingers over my skin... maybe the thing that broke... helped me realize what the world truly is.

And I knew in an instant... that I would not capture him for that fool Koenma. I would stay with him... forever.

~*~

Koenma eyes me critically. "Are you sure you don't want to capture him? You're in the perfect position, you have his trust and all that...."

"In all this world, I've finally found one that would not betray me, and I shall do the same to him," I say simply.

Koenma sighs and fingers one of my black Koorime gems. I narrow my eyes. MINE! "Did you forget this?" He waves to the screen behind me.

*flashback*

_"What do you want?" Hiei demanded, rising and unsheathing his katana. "Answer me!" He swung the katana at Karasu, but Karasu casually blurred behind him. _

_"Don't try to play tough. I know plenty well that you're greatly weakened," he said in the same, smooth tone of voice. Hiei growled slightly and looks off to the sea. Hiei tensed his legs and leaned forward. Karasu stroked his neck, and Hiei froze. "Do you really think I'm just going to let a pretty Koorime like you just run off into the horizon?"_

_Hiei flinched. "Get... your fingers... off of me!" Hiei closed his eyes, gritting his teeth and tried to ignore the world. _

_"You like it."_

_Hiei growled more and seemed to relax. "Not my mind."_

_"And your heart?"_

_"It's stone cold and untouchable. _

"Liar," Karasu said softly, trailing his fingers down Hiei's back. Hiei's eyes shed some tears and showed signs of inner conflict before they completely glazed over. "I see," Karasu murmurs. Hiei doesn't reply, just let a few more Koorime tears drop. "You truly have no interest. But you will." Karasu walks away, leaving Hiei to fall to the floor with a cross between a whimper and a growl.

*end flashback*

I catch myself holding my breath. I thought I didn't like it... but that last voice, 'A fiery Youkai thief... sealed behind human morals,' does that mean Karasu? Am I truly meant to be with him? This isn't a conspiracy of the dead... it's a conspiracy of the **world**. I'm more confused than ever. "Leave me alone Koenma. I made my decision already."

He sighs and wistfully stares off into space. "Then you'll just have to cope with what'll predictably happen." I know what'll happen...

...I'll finally experience true paradise.

*~*~*TBC

[1] I think that's what it's called... I might be wrong....

[2] Japanese for "Karasu and company."

[3] *sweatdrops* this reminds me of my poems. Too deep to understand. But don't worry, Hiei'll explain it for you much, much later in the fic. And the 'break' thing right after it is Hiei subconsciously 'getting away from the force.'

[4] See Tat? I don't lie! ^_^ Hiei IS trapped on this island until chapter 5 or so!

*~*~*

Endnote: *sighs* I'm not so sure about this one. It's sort of a fill-in chapter, so it's not as good as the previous chapter. Oh, and before you flame me for Karasu/Hiei, let me just say it's a very cleverly-disguised plot device. ^^ The real pairing's actually Kurama/Hiei... oh, and if you read over this chapter a tad bit more carefully (and chapter 3) then you'll catch hints of what's going to happen!

Oh yeah, and one of my reviewers left me a really good Hiei website. I read the thing over a few times, and I think, unless I make up some more excuses, this is too AU for its own good. *sweatdrops* *sighs* Be prepared for more filler-chapters.... Oh, and for... a certain reviewer, I checked out your bio, and it said you didn't like Botan/Koenma. *shrugs* It's not going to be major, but there will be some hints of that. Just Botan flirting, though. Nothin' much. But I personally think it's very cute. ^_^ And Vampire-person, yeah, I understand now.

Oh, and does anyone ever pay attention to these little skits down here?!

Hiei: they better be, or I demand a raise! IN SWEET SNOW!

Botan: and I haven't done anything except stand around since the first chapter!

Yukina: and I'm not supposed to know Hiei's my brother!

R Amythest: *points to Hiei* no raise for hyper-boy, *points to Botan* you'll get a HUGE part after chapter 6, *points to Yukina* um... Kuwabara told you!

Yukina: *coughs* Hiei never MET Kuwabara before episode 8.

R Amythest: *sweatdrops* okay, then Yusuke told you.

Yukina: Yusuke doesn't know, either.

R Amythest: *growls* THEN KOENMA DID!

Botan: O_O" CHAPTER SIX?! *whacks me with the oar* I'm taking a vacation! *flies off*

R Amythest: *rubs spot where Botan whacked me* doesn't anyone wuv me?!

Kurama: -_- please, Hiei, restore her ego so we can get on with it all!

Hiei: *stuffing frozen goods down his throat* CHOCOLATE CHIP COOKIE DOUGH!

Kurama: -_-;;

Koenma: if you review, then maybe we can get Botan-chan to come back. *hopeful*


	5. Turnaround : A Shattered, Dead Dream

Author's Notes: Sometime really late in this story or when this story's done, I'll write a companion to this, "When the World Ends." Basically the same thing, except it's four different scenes in Koenma's, Kurama's, Yukina's, and Karasu's POVs. That will help clear up many little things Hiei will never find out about. Like what was really happening during the tug-of-war scene in Hiei's dream. And little random thoughts with Kurama, although that'll probably be more of a flashback thing. The reason I'm not doing this along with this is because it's a real spoiler.

Oh, and you'll see one of the random quotes from the end of chapter three in here. In fact, it's probably going to pop up in chapter 7, too. And maybe even the 'What friends?' quote.

I'm actually off my lazy @$$ and looking at my reviewer's names! ^^;; Anyhow, I just wanted to say something to one particular reviewer who gave a bit of info.

**Maruken:** I didn't know that, but that wasn't truly in that scene anyhow. Erm, this chapter kinda explains that, but anyhow, if you're kinda confused at what's happening, Karasu actually found out about Hiei's dreams (sensing ghosts... spirit awareness thing?) and actually came for Kurama, but attempted to get Hiei close to him in order to barge in on his dreams without being killed for attempting to do so. *blinks* Yes, 'tis complicated, my stories always are. But anyhow, at one point, I had a rather difficult crisis on how to transit from one scene to the other, and that little quote helped me out BIGGIES!

Oh yeah, more stuffs. This chapter is practically a HUGE flashback. The beginning few paragraphs take place about a week after the end of the last chapter, and from there, there are random flashbacks and stuff. Flashbacks are like last chapter: _*flashback*_ and _*end flashback*_. And flashbacks from dreams are like this: _~*~flashback~*~_ and _*~*end flashback*~*._

Warnings: GUESS WHAT?! BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODY! Oh, and I realized the genocide occurred in the first chapter with Hiei's killing of ningens. Also, shounen-ai. Sensitive people could call it on the borderline of yaoi. (Yeah, now we're gettin' somewhere!) Later, suicide, body mutilation, and generally, things Hiei would do without a second thought. And for once, I'm not including the Botan quote! Aren't I wonderful? ^^ (Kurama: Hiei, don't restore THAT much ego!)

*~*~*Turnaround*~*~*

The sun sets over the horizon, beautiful light following it.

The sunset, the end...

_*flashback*_

_"Well, look at that, the sunset, the end," I sigh, leaning against Karasu._

_He laughs. "Sunsets are not the end, for there is always the upcoming dawn... and the opening dawn is not the beginning."_

_"Who said that?" I asked, looking up._

_"Ah, a certain Youkai. Me."[1]_

_"Hn. Not probable," I grunt._

_"You'll see, you'll see...."_

_*end flashback*_

...the end... the end... I was right... he was wrong....

The soft splashing of the waves accompanies this scene, making it the typical artists' dream. The only thing that taints this scene is the blood in the water, the red sand turning the ocean the red of blood.

I... killed...—

_~*~flashback~*~_

_"Koenma! I do not believe your foolish claims!" I shout. Koenma groans and closes his eyes._

_"Hiei, if you are truly strong, then maybe you will survive this, but I highly doubt it. Karasu is known as a deceiver..."_

_"Hn. So? I'm known to have destroyed the Earth's life. And yet YOU basically employ me! And here Karasu is, just stealing a couple trinkets and committing a few cases of spirit murder and torture, and here you're worrying about MY life? There has to be something in it for you."_

_"ME?! How could something purely based on your interest be for ME?! If I wanted something done for myself, I would've made Yusuke-tachi destroy you EONS ago!"_

_"I'd like to see them do that.... Ningen weaklings."_

_"WHAT?!" Yusuke shrieks. "Demon-boy, you are dead!" His hand glows blue, and I sense his Reiki. I smirk and casually concentrate my Youki. "SHOTGUN!" he shouts, releasing a barrage of blue bolts of Reiki. One by one, I reflect them with __Jaou Ensatsu Ken._[2]_ Yusuke raises a hand in surprise and shields himself as the drops hurl at him like bullets. _

_"Well, is that all?" I mock, holding the Jaou Ensatsu Ken at my side. The idiot with carrot-top hair growls and steps up._

_"You're a shame to swordfighting," he taunts, putting his hands together and forming a bright yellow sword, "I'll show you how it's really done!" He charges. Baka. I leap behind him. I can't really say he's even a ningen, stupidity can only go so far. But really, he shouldn't have been so shocked when I attacked him from the back. He lets out a small gasp before falling to the floor, unconscious._

_Kurama observes quietly. "Then, I suppose, I am your last obstacle." Gracefully pulling a rose out of his hair, he shouts, "Rose whip!" and that dreaded aroma of doom once again wafts in the air. I suppose I'll have to use the Dragon of the Darkness Flame after all...._

_Suddenly, Karasu walks from the darkness. "So Hiei, this is where you've been off to." He takes off his mask, and I can see his grin. "Why didn't you tell me you met such a pretty Kitsune-Youkai in your dreams?" Karasu walks over to Kurama and deftly stroke his hair. _

_Kurama's eyes widen in shock. "W-what?" He drops his whip, and I can see the way he trembles. Like when Karasu stroked me...._

_~ "How dare he steal my affection!" ~_

_~ "No, how dare Karasu lie...." ~_

_Watching Karasu touch Kurama the only way he touched **me**... it infuriates me! Not only was Kurama's hair and face red, but all of my vision turned into the furious tint._

_"I thought you held ME dear!"_

_He 'tsks' me, slipping his arm around the blushing and shocked Kurama. "Didn't know from the start? I have no interest for brash, indifferent fire Youkais. This elegant fox was the only true prize. You were only an obstacle...."_

_I can't think. I can't remember. I can't see or feel..._

_...all I know is that when I came to, Kurama's whip was being pried from my grip, there was blood covering the floor, and I was sobbing, "Karasu...  Karasu...."_

_Koenma shouts in the background. "I told him this would happen, I told him to watch out!" Botan sighs, shaking her head at Koenma-sama. I can see her eye wandering over to what used to be the Youkai thief known only to me as..._

*voice-over* "Sunsets are not the end, for there is always the upcoming dawn... and the opening dawn is not the beginning." *end voice-over*

*~*end flashback*~*

--Karasu.

He's wrong. That sunset was the end... the end of the only emotion that held meaning to me. Apathetically, I toss Karasu's carcass into the sea. The ocean turns a deeper hue of crimson. The night has come. A reign of darkness shall follow. Darkness of my wrath, darkness of the night, darkness of betrayal.

_~*~flashback~*~_

_"Hiei! Calm down!" Yusuke shouts over my incoherent yelling. I slash at him, my aim terribly off. "CHILL! Karasu's gone okay?! You killed him, he can't hurt you any more!" _

_These words only made me feel more rage surge through my veins, and I grab him by the neck, ready to strangle him. I shake him back and forth by the neck. He frantically tries to pry my hands off, but finds it without effect. His head flops like a puppet as I tighten my grip and rattle him more. Yusuke's face is turning an odd purplish color when I feel a numbing sensation in my arms. They flop to my side lifelessly. The rest of my body follows, and I feel stiff, like when Karasu first- no. I'm not dwelling on that again._

_I hear Yusuke fall on the floor, gasping. Someone behind me walked over to the ningen. "He... really... needed... that... tranquilizer," Yusuke gasps._

_"I predicted about as much," the other voice, Kurama, says. "But next time you face someone in emotional disorder, think twice before making a comment like that one."_

_"Uh, yeah, I think I know that now," he replies._

_~"Karasu, Karasu, Karasu..."~_

_Why can't I just leave it all behind? Why does my past insist on endlessly tormenting me?_

_*~*end flashback*~*_

The sea rises and slashes at the sand, dragging down more blood with it. My fingertips are still numb and scarlet-tinted, tight with unease.

The sunset, the sunset; the end of the beginning.

*~*~*[3]

It's disturbing.

The chomping of the Hate Fish[4] is just utterly disgusting to my ears. Karasu should be tortured and disposed of only by me. More blood rises to the surface, followed by things that I really don't want to see or talk about. I look away from the scene, choosing to stare at the night sky instead. Knowing in the deepest recesses of my heart and mind that it would be the best of my sanity that I get rid of this world that has caused me pain.

...

I must've lost more sanity than I thought. But the utter chaos through my heart when Kurama stole Karasu's affection... it's not worth it.

"Koenma?" I call at the sky. "I give up this world. The ningenkai is horrible. All this... I... just want to live my life over...." I could faintly sense a few ghosts above me. Hopefully, he heard.  I don't want this world anymore.... "If you didn't hear me, Koenma, you can have the ningenkai back. Just leave me alone!" The ghosts scatter, and I mournfully rest my arms on my knees. It's over, all over....

*~*~*TBC (no, not the end, Hiei's just too darn good of an actor ^.^)

[1] *eye twitches* my quote. Mine. Damn you Karasu, MY QUOTE! You no steal!

[2] Translated directly, "Black Fire Sword." Ensatsu meaning fire/flame/inferno, and ken meaning sword. I'm not sure about that Jaou, though. Oh, and I don't know what it's really called in the dubbed anime, but I got this off a pretty good website made by... a reviewer. Ack, I'm forgetting again.... But it was really good ^^;; I think it was called 'The Last Snow: a Jaganshi Shrine' or something. Gimme a Chibi Kurama plushie if I remembered correctly. ^^;;

[3] I was going to end it there since it was slightly over 1000 words, but I decided to make this a long chapter since I was on a roll, and starting fresh ends my mood. *nodnod*

[4] the things Rando lured from the depths of Reikai. I have no clue what its Japanese name is, so blah.

  
*~*~*

Endnotes: ^^ this is like a movie in my head, it's cool! Oh yay, we get to hit the suicide warning next chapter! *bounces around endlessly* I'M SO GREAT, AREN'T I?!

Kurama: Hiei, take away some ego!!

(Voice-over: L'eggo my eggo!)

Hiei: *ignores Kurama* *nods* I liked this chapter. I got to strangle baka-Yusuke! And I like her ego, I get a sweet snow raise that way!

Yusuke: *rubbing neck and breathing HARD* you're SUPPOSED to be depressed.

Hiei: *shrugs indifferently* *monotone* sob, sob, wah, I feel stiff and betrayed. Happy?

Yusuke: -_-

Hiei: it's acting, ningen. *dips spoon into ANOTHER tub of ice cream*

Yusuke: BUT I WANNA RAISE, TOO! I ALMOST GOT KILLED FOR THE SAKE OF THIS %^$%&$^#%@!#%#@ FIC!

Koenma: And where's Botan-chan?!

R Amythest: oh, and that reminds me. You know the study of plants is called botany? Well, pronounce it with a long O, short a, have the accent on the O, and say, "Kurama loves Botany!" ^^ Kurama/Hiei forever, but I just thought that was neat.

Koenma: I WANT **MY** BOTAN BACK! *pouts*

Kurama: *eye twitches* Botan? She told me... *whisper, whisper*

Koenma: WHAT?! *goes off to kill evil male Mary-Sues*

R Amythest: -_- Review, but for heaven's sake, not for the sake of Botan... MY KURAMA! *grabs Kurama and huggles*

Reviewers with scythes: WE BEG TO DIFFER! MY KURAMA!

R Amythest: *lets go of Kurama and pouts* Grrish. Well then, how about just reviewing?

Lucky Reviewer with Kurama-muse: *GLOMP* *nodnod*

Random Moment: (nothing to do with story, it's just that my internet's not working at the moment, my horror fuel is used up, and I'm bored)

Warnings for this Random Moment: Yaoi! ^_^ Oh, and slight nudity.

[Scene: Yusuke-tachi are playing strip poker. Kurama has only boxers and underwear on right now. Kuwabara has only underwear that has kittens on it. Hiei lost, is nude, is currently a spectator, and is casually leaning on the back of Kurama's chair. Yusuke has everything but his shirt on, evidently winning]

Kurama: ...you're telling me I lost ANOTHER hand?! *blushing*

Yusuke: *grin, nodnod*

Kurama: *BLUSH* alright then. *takes off boxers to reveal plain red underwear*

Kuwabara: that's all? Gee, I was kinda expectin' roses.

Yusuke: Yeah, with all that flower dazzle, I'd really expect it. That's just... plain.

Kuwabara: MINE'S PRETTIER!

Kurama: *blushes a little less* I'm not quite picky about underwear...

Hiei: Hn, look at it this way. It only matters with what's INSIDE.

Yeah, lame, whatever... I was hyper, but I think it's kinda sucky -.-

Kurama: HIEI, YOU TOOK TOO MUCH EGO!

Hiei: HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO COMPLAIN ABOUT THAT?!

...until then, review!


	6. Whitewash: The Blazing Light of Insanity

Author's Notes: Now is when it gets really scary and insane. Back out while you can. *looks around* Everyone here? YAY! Now... for Hiei's descent into insanity! MWAHAHAHA! (Like you couldn't tell from the chapter title.) Now, infocheck. It scares me. I looked on a really good info site, and a whole bunch of things are going to interfere with my Botan/Koenma subplot. *pouts* But I managed to keep it that way, with minor changes. ^.^ **SPOILER** yes, like in the actual YYH plot, Koenma will dethrone Enma. *dances* And this will actually HELP the Botan/Koenma s-p! But Ayame... EVIL.

**HIEIhotsause**: I think this was slightly inferred, but Hiei kinda went nuts after finally getting what he wanted, then the whole deal with Karasu went kerplooey, and now he's starting to actually feel what all the fangirls think he buried. Or did you mean that I got too deep into Hiei's head? @_@ I'm confused.

Kiyoshi-neko: *huggles Chibi Kurama plushie* EEPIES! CUTE! [Hiei: ...*steals it and runs off*] Awww... *pouts* Well, yeah, you can take the quote. Gimme credit, of course. And yeah, I liked the Yusuke scene, too. I think I was hyper when I wrote it, and I was just done from leaving a Yusuke/Kurama without reviewing, so... yeah. Oh, and I never flame. I just leave without reviewing. It's more effective ^^;; 

**Bejiita-san: ***falls over* YOU SOUND LIKE ME WHEN I WAS IN THE YUGIOH SECTION! I'm serious. You know, it's strange, whenever I start out in a series, I watch the dub and think, "cool!" Then I go watch the Japanese subtitles and think, "cool!" Then I go watch the dub again and think, "What the heck?!" But I haven't seen the Japanese subbies, so I'm not quite thinking that yet. *sweatdrops* But seriously, the dubs did a good job compared to YuGiOh. It's still slightly screwed, though. I wish it was edited like Rurouni Kenshin. But I'm glad you like my characterization. He might be a bit OOC this chapter, though, since he's insane ^^;;

**Sky-Pirate-Tat:** SCROLLY EVILNESS! MWAHAHAHHAHAA!!! *coughs* Fine, I'll limit the common-sense and crazy fangirl temptations. Slightly.

**LadyFuzzy:** ...huh? Brittany, I think I get the point with ONE 'wow' ^^;;

**Maruken: **Yes, this fic is evil! ^_^ MWAHAHAHA~! Wait, Evil and Good? O.o I just confused myself. But... THANKIE!

Hiei will be insane this chapter.

In other words, this fic just got a lot more psychological. Like that one YuGiOh fanfic on my laptop that never got published.

...let's just get on with the fic.

Warnings: Suicide, body mutilation, blood, claustrophobia, slight nudity(not graphic), and most of the stuff mentioned before. I just got lazier, people.

*~*~*Whitewash*~*~*

A wave of voices. Bubbling. Thrashing.

"But what about the Ningenkai?"

"For heaven's sake, can't you look away from your research papers for once?"

They're outside the cage. I'm trapped within light. Forced to reveal, to part from the protective darkness.

"I'm looking at _you_ right now, aren't I?!"

"That's beside the point! He'll die if he's cooped up, you know it! What's in an asylum if it doesn't help him?! It's all Youkai's biological structure to be free!"

Trapped within whitewashed walls. It's suffocating; they're moving in on me. Closing in. It... it's so hard to breathe, so hard to feel, so sickening _bright_. And it's all so fluorescent, such a sickly, weak light. Yet the white walls... they're coming... coming....

"Well, I think he's had enough room to expand in when he took over the Ningenkai!"

"True, but cooping him up isn't exactly going to restore the balance!"

The only true sunlight is from outside The Door. The white door, at that. Other than that... a steady, aggressive light from the ball on the middle of the ceiling. Unnatural, tight.... My mouth is dry, my stomach churns, my Jagan is throbbing at the light.... Whitewash. I. Hate. Whitewash.

"Yeah, but 'cooping him up,' so to speak, is the only way we can be sure he's not going to try to take over again!"

"You mean you can't even trust him?! You trusted him with Karasu!"

_~"KARASU!"~_

"SHUT UP!" I yell, punching the ward-enforced window with all my might. It shatters, and I see blood again. Little crimson rivers running down my hands and arms. The pain numbs my senses, and the screaming voice of heartbreak is lost again in the incoherent jumble of confusion. I breathe heavily, clenching my fists, digging the shards of glass further into my skin. The throbbing twinge overwhelms the voices in my head, making my heartbeat rattle in my ears, deafening me to the outside world. I grit my teeth and look outside the broken window. Botan and Koenma are staring at me in shock. The edges of their faces are disoriented by the edges of glass, still clinging faithfully to the edge of the window. Disoriented, like my view on the world. Twisted, never given to me truthfully.

I... want... out....

One way or another.

I draw my gaze to the gleaming glass on the floor. Miniature razors. I slowly raise one between my fingers, and slowly bring it down upon my arm.

"SEE KOENMA?! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS A BAD IDEA!" Botan shrieks, pulling on the door, rattling the knob in dismay. "LOCKED?! _LOCKED_?! GEEZ, SMART MOVE! YOU'RE MORE LIKE YUSUKE EVERY SECOND!" With that, she ran off to who-knows-where-and-who-could-care.

And the razor keeps cutting.

*~*~*

I awake from that cliché darkness on a... bed, as ningens call it. In a white room. I don't think you need to be reminded that I **hate** white. And there's an annoying beeping that accompanies my heartbeat. On top of that, it's unusually warm. And... fluffy, somewhat. Like a lover's embrace.

_~ "A fiery Youkai, sealed behind human morals..." ~_

_~__"Why didn't you tell me you met such a pretty Kitsune-Youkai in your dreams?"~_

_~ "Karasu... Karasu..." ~_

I glare at the whitewashed ceiling, and in my mind, it glares back. The dripping in the bag above and beside me, the beeping of the odd machine, and the pulsing of my heartbeat give background to this staring contest. I hate white. I sigh in annoyance and look away, blinking away strange wetness, admitting defeat. A dark gem rolls on the cushion.

The sunset, the sunset; the end of my soul's life.

But my body is forced to remain....

*~*~*

~*~

_It's dark. So unbearably dark... and the air is so tight... the pressure... it's crushing me...._

_"Ah, tsk tsk, you little gullible Youkai..." a familiar voice chuckles. I turn to look and growl at the intruder of my mind, then resort to just gaping at the familiar character who steps from the shadows. I can only see a silhouette, but I recognize him immediately. "Still so weak and defenseless... and you throw your trust around carelessly. You decided to trust a stranger you didn't even know, yet you push away your 'friends,'" he sneers._

_Friends? What friends? All I see is Karasu, clawing at my faith, trust, and naiveté.... His mocking face surrounds me, closing in... suffocating...._

_"Hiei?!" another voice says with strange concern. Kurama appears. Karasu eyes him with a lustful eye, then shifts his gaze on me._

_"I suppose... this is where you leave."_

_Leave? I've already left. I don't need to know what happens next. I just want to go... go...._

*~*

"Hiei! Wake up!" My body is being shook. It feels nauseating, and I groan in discomfort. Wearily, I turn to stare emptily at _Shuuichi_'s face. Not Youko Kurama. Kurama would never be worried. "Karasu's spirit was hovering around you."

Karasu. KARASU.

"SO THAT'S WHAT WAS IN IT FOR YOU!" I scream, lunging at Shuuichi. Shock is evident on his face as I tackle him to the ground, grabbing the roses and seeds from his hair and setting them on fire. I snarl. "So you were just here to steal him, weren't you?!" The normally calm reincarnated Youko flinches and shakes his head. I hold the fireball in my hand, a sadistic grin gracing my lips as I hold this in front of his face. "Remember the pain that coursed through you when I stabbed you? Straight in the heart? Well, you'll feel it again." I held the fireball closer to his hair, and he squirmed underneath my grasp. "If you don't remember, I do...."

_*flashback*_

_I can see the fear in Yusuke's eyes. "Darn you," he mutters, gritting his teeth, glaring at me, knowing it is over. I chuckles, drawing the Shadow Sword. I take a swing, and I can feel it slide through flesh and create a long, pain filled scream. But it wasn't Yusuke I hit. There was a flash of pain on my Jagan, and Kurama fell to the floor, gasping for air, blood flowing rapidly from his side as he struggled to rise. "Kurama!?"_

_"Defeat him... the fate of the world rests on it," he coughs, before slumping limply on the floor, dead. Yusuke watches with horror, before turning to me, hatred and fury fueling great power. I try to slay Yusuke at this moment, but my arm goes limp and I drop the Shadow Sword instead. Who knew Kurama could punch so hard?! My Jagan sears and it feels rather crippling.... And Yusuke takes the moment to steal the artifact. Just peachy._

_"Okay, now I'm REALLY mad!" he rasps, rising with my sword raised. I know from my earlier observations that he's the superhero type. So Kurama was his friend. How ironic. The two goody-goodies got together. "HYAH!" he yells, aiming for my Jagan with my own sword. I attempt to kill him first with my regular katana, but he manages to pierce my Jagan first before I managed to toss him to the far end of the room with my own swipe. I kneel down,_

_holding my forehead where the searing pain feels like it's splitting my soul._

_But when I look up, Yusuke is dead. Botan looks at me in fear, with a demon where Keiko used to be. "I suggest you take your leave," I sneer, glaring at the ferry girl. Botan nods rapidly, running out of the warehouse, tears streaming. I walk calmly over to Yusuke and slide the Shadow Sword from his grasp. I transform back into my regular form and kick Yusuke and Kurama's bodies together. Let them have their moments. Both 'superheroes' that perished from their need for peace._

_Keiko-demon rises. "You may eat them," I say, gesturing to Yusuke and Kurama's bodies. She walks, zombie-like, over to their bodies. I smirk, looking over to the warehouse window. Botan rides on her oar, sorrowful eyes turned away as she flies into the sky. The sound of crunching is in the air as I pick up the Orb of Baast and Forlorn Hope before exiting the warehouse, prepared to conquer the world._

_*end flashback*_

"I... remember," Shuuichi splutters, tilting his head away from the fireball in my hand. "Back then, you did all that... just for the Ningenkai. And now you've given it back. Was it all just a game for you?"

~_ "It was because of Karasu!"~_

"No!" I roar, bringing the flame closer to his eyes. He closes them, shielding them from the light.

"If it wasn't... what did you go through all that for? Just to make people and demons alike suffer? Think about it...."

"I already have," I growl, the ignited plants flaring higher with my Youki. "My plan was... interrupted."

I sense a strong Reiki force in the room. Looking up swiftly, I find that Yusuke was planning to ambush me with his Rei-gun. I leap aside as the beam, instead, rips a hole through the wall on the far side of the room. I take this moment to fling the fireball at Yusuke, who dodges it, and it harmlessly falls on the cold floor behind him. He looks at Shuuichi, who is rising from the floor, and back at me, before hastily exiting this... chamber. Shuuichi takes a glance at me, and he, too, exits. I slam the door shut. Then I realize what I just did. My chance to escape was dashed. Unless....

I investigate the hole left by Yusuke's Rei-gun. It's just a small hole, but maybe... I can enlarge it. With this idea in mind, I start punching the wall. It cracks and splits, shattering at my third blow. To my dismay, on the other side of it is not the vast land of Reikai, but Koenma and King Enma.

"You mean Karasu was-" Koenma stops mid-sentence as the wall fragments rain down on him.

"See why it was necessary?" Enma roars, giving me a glare. I glare back, my bandages burned off as I prepare my Dragon of the Darkness Flame. I'm ready to do whatever it takes to get out of here. But what Koenma said piques my interest.

"What about Karasu?!" I demand, holding my hand raised, ready to unleash the beast within me if necessary. A black glow[1] surrounds my hand, and both Enma and Koenma's eyes widen in fright.

Now more aware of my state, I can see why. My anger has boosted my Youki well beyond that of my usual state. I'm incinerating everything within a 2-meter range.

"H-h-he was sent," Koenma stutters, backing up, looking for his father for support, only to find that Enma has left.

"Sent?! SENT?! SENT TO TORTURE ME?! SENT TO BETRAY ME?!" This truly is a conspiracy. "WHO?!" I holler, enraged. I grab the toddler, preventing escape. "Tell... me who...." My voice is dangerously quiet. My Youki is high, and Koenma's clothes start to burn.

"Otou-san...."[2]

*~*~*TBC

[1] okay... so something can't really glow black. I think I mean more of an aura. Or, just imagine a black hole around Hiei's fist.

[2] Otou-san: father. King Enma in this case. :)

*~*~*

Endnote: That was longer than usual. I should listen to more things while writing. *hums along with 'Nightmare'* This chappie was written mostly out of songfic inspiration. Namely, "Crawling," "In the End," and "One Step Closer," by Linkin Park, "Desert Rose," by Sting, and "Nightmare," sung in Japanese by Ogata Megumi, Kurama's Japanese voice actor. Who I think is a girl. I'm too lazy to verify that, though.

Kurama: You're too lazy for many, many things.

R Amythest: Yup! *glomps Kurama, still humming*

Hiei: Even too lazy for a Disclaimer. I should get you sued.

R Amythest: oh yeah!:

Disclaimer: I own YYH, Nightmare, and many pretty songs. I bought it along with a slut-Kurama off of E-Bay. And he had a gold Mohawk. Also, Hiei just declared Kuwabara's Rei-ken is 1,000 times stronger than his Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Oh, and did I mention the world will explode five seconds after you review? ...I'm joking! I'm joking, okay?! Really! And if you thought I was serious... *points to a pile of Reality Checks* take one of those. And review! It won't hurt anyone! (Even if you flame! Hiei likes to burn Kurama's roses with 'em.)

*~*~*

_Currently looking for information on:_

**Kuroune/Kuronue**- Just a little summary of Youko and Kuroune's relationship. I just know a little bit about their relationship and how Youko left him behind in a trap. And a few things about his attacks. I... need... to... know... MORE! All that you can dump on me, please do so. The only website I've been to is 'Winged Darkness.' Oh, yeah, and which one is the spelling of the guy's name? I think it's the second one, but the first one looks better. Eye candy... I saw his picce. KAWAII! **I need to know this by about chapter 13. But please, send it as soon as possible, so I don't make any bloop-ups in the meantime. Info could drastically change the storyline.**

**Yomi**- All I know is Youko sent an assassin after him, who managed to blind him. And Yomi faced Yusuke in the end of the series. I know very little about the way he viewed Youko and stuffies. I need to know if they ever got close to romance, why Yomi decided to betray Youko, and that sort of thing. **I need to know this by about chapter 13. But please, send it as soon as possible, so I don't make any bloop-ups in the meantime. Info could drastically change the storyline.**

**Hiei**- yup. Still seeking info. This time, I need to know as many details as possible about his past- I already know a lot, but I still have questions such as the part where he meets Shuuichi-Kurama in Junior High. Gimme everything you know about that, or leave me a couple of sites. Also, everything possible that hints toward shounen-ai between Hiei and Kurama before episode 8. (in English dubs, "The Three Eyes of Hiei.")  Technically, I saw all the episodes before that, but I'm thinking there may be flashbacks in future eppies that I never saw. Also, I only saw the DUBS. Maybe the Japanese thing has more fluff-ness? Also, I've got the Koorime tradition and the whole thing with the Hiruisekan gems, but I want to know more about how Yukina views it all. So, keep sendin' the info and sites! **I need to know this by about chapter 8 or 9. But please, send it as soon as possible, so I don't make any bloop-ups in the meantime, and it WILL come sooner than you think. Info could drastically change the storyline.**

**Youko Kurama**- More about his family. And his point of view on Kuroune and Yomi. Plus, I'd appreciate it if someone sent me the link to a picture of a baby Youko. Mostly as Eye Candy, but it will have its uses! **I need to know this by about chapter 11. But please, send it as soon as possible, so I don't make any bloop-ups in the meantime. Info could drastically change the storyline.**

**Ages-** Really, truly how old IS Youko? They say a little older than a 1000, but I wanna know as close as possible! Hiei's ago, too, will help. I think I've read from 300-600. Way too large of a range for me. I want to see what reviewers say, so I can narrow the range a tad. **I need to know this by about chapter 10. But please, send it as soon as possible, so I don't make any bloop-ups in the meantime. Info could drastically change the storyline.**


	7. Foresight : The New Reign

Author's Notes: Oh my god! This thing now has a plot! A PLOT! Isn't that amazing?! (Yeah, I didn't have a solid plot before now...)

Basically, this is going to be the first story of a Trilogy, I'm currently dwelling on what to name it. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration, and I'll give you a little peek at the outline if you suggest the winning name ^^ Currently, I think it goes along the lines of "Sunsets- Rise and Fall of Hiei," "Impending Catastrophes" or "Ningenkai Control," but all of those are lame, so send in ideas... I've been brain-dead recently.

But keep in mind, these are the three stories' names, so that might help:

Conspiracy of the Dead

Demon Wars

Aftermath of Chaos (or Aftermath of Catastrophe)

Also, for the info, I've come upon a conclusion of when info will be needed:

**Location and Appearance of the Koorime Settlement:** For anyone who has seen the eppie in which Hiei looks back on it, DESCRIBE IT VIVIDLY. Yes, I need to know the facts about that specific settlement in which Hiei was born. Also, the names of the so-called wise people who decided to throw Hiei off the cliff. If you people can find it, that is. If not, I'll just name one of the elders 'Megan' and squirm in the sheer delight of having my hyper friend killed by her favorite bishie! ^^ hehehe. Well, that was a spoiler.

**Youko's perspective on Yomi and Kuronue:** I recently found a Yomi/Youko site (O.o) and I'm not sure I need more on either of the guys, but send in stuff, I still need a bit by chapter 16. And is it true that Yomi didn't betray Kurama, but Kurama betrayed him three times?!

**Ages of Hiei and Youko**: I've been getting too many answers that change. Keep sending!

I'll remind people that I need this stuff at the end of the fic.

**Roxy-the-Wolf-Demon: **...cut down on the sugar and Hiei pics or I will be forced to criticize your spelling. Other than that... you will die by the wrath of Hiei! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Unless...

**LadyFuzzy: **I can't remember your name change for one reason or another. Lady-Eowyn-Shieldsmadien? Anyhow, I HAVE DECIDED THAT I WILL RANDOMLY RANT TO YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, my fingers have been COLD recently. Do you know how HARD it is to type, play piano, or play 'Variant' on the oboe with A SPLIT REED WITH TAPE, AND COLD, STIFF FINGERS?! *breathes on fingers* Argish. And don't you DARE tell anyone what's going to happen!

**Memo:** Yes, I know Enma was doing that on purpose. And Karasu was sent to the Ningenkai by him to drive Hiei into insanity, thus making it easy for him to dominate Ningenkai. This chapter is the dethroning of Enma! ^_^ HOORAY! As for your thing on Youko's age.,. did you know that FF.net makes any letter repeated three or more times into one? So, 1000000 would turn into 10. Can you retype that with spaces in between? *sweatdrops*

**Madame Arrow Foxfire: **OO;; the numbers are making the room spin... I already had enough Algebra homework today! I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE SO MANY NUMBERS YET! *cries* *perks up and looks at review count* NOOO!!!! NUMBER!!!!! (^^;; I'm serious. I was complaining about fractions, exponents, and reciprocals for about 15 minutes. FRACTIONS ARE EVIL!) But anyhow, you're one of the few people who has used that logic to deduct Youko's age, so I'll keep checking what other people say. But who knows, maybe I'll take that into consideration. But for the sake of my plot, I'm hoping Youko has at least a two-hundred-year age difference with Hiei.

**Sky-Pirate-Tat: **it goods?! ^^ YAY! But.,. uh.,. there are more notes this time.,.****

**HIEIhotsause:** Just for a little note, I think your penname makes me think up a scene where a rabid fangirl walks in a restaurant and says, "I'll have nachos with Hiei hot-sauce, please!" ^^;; As for the Koorime age thing, while it's true Yukina does NOT have children, keep in mind that she's probably a virgin. ^^;; As for Hiei, he's a male. Males do not give birth. But... if you can argue well enough, then maybe I'll accept that.****

**PsychoticLoverKitty:** Yay! You reviewed some more! *glomps*

**Sailor Millennium: **About time, I'd say. -_- But still ^_^ THANKS FOR READING! *glompie* *chibi voice* If I continue The Heart With the Cards like a good girl, do I get a Kurama plushie? [Yami Amythest: ...-_-]

**R Amythest: **self-reminder, don't review your own fic, change it. *pokes self*

Yeah, I haven't updated in a while. I just needed to update the YuGiOh fics that I've abandoned for about 3 months ^^;; (And I DID criticize myself over review.. O_o;;)

Wow... nearly 900 words dedicated to just author's notes and reviewer replies... ^^;; um, let's get on with the fic.

*~*~*Foresight*~*~*

"Did you all hear?! I'm the King of Reikai!" Koenma chirps, clutching the piece of paper to his chest. There are little stars in his eyes, and I mentally roll my eyes at his display of immaturity.

King Enma, apparently, had been rightfully dethroned after the discovery of his plot to send Youkai into the Ningenkai to make his job more useful. When I took over the Ningenkai, he sent Karasu to get rid of me and make all the people practically worship him after 'returning' their land. While Koenma did all the behind-the-scenes work. Quite a plot... until it was uncovered.

Koenma "Yippie!"s and hugs Botan, who, blushing, slowly peels him off.

"So, oh mighty King Koenma, what are you going to do with your new powers?" I say sarcastically, watching the toddler's idiocy with slight amusement.

He stops for a moment and thinks. "I suppose I'm going to have to do something with the Ningenkai now...."

I didn't bother to suggest, "Give it to me?"

"...Hmm... I guess I could erase all the human's memories, not including the psychic's and Spirit Detective's, and then literally bring back the dead. Aiyeeh!" he suddenly wails. "I had **_enough_** paperwork!"

I smirk. "Enjoy."

The halls are decorated with small, colorful decorations, a sign of Koenma's excitement. I also catch the whiff of a banquet. Food to celebrate, as well, it seems. My stomach grumbles slightly, and I suddenly remember when I last ate. I think... I last had a decent meal when I destroyed the last 'Fast Food Joint,' as the ningens called it. They're hopeless with the 'chicken' and 'fries,' but that was where I first got a taste of sweet snow. It was delicious, straight out of a hole on a metal thing, still so soft and fluffy. It was a creamy white, shaped like a star. It was cold, like snow, but sweet. Therefore, I dubbed it 'sweet snow.' There were two other holes, and one had a pinkish sweet snow, and the other a light brown. Each as creamy and delicious.

I can't resist the tempting odor, and I take a peek in. There's a large table lined with edibles, and – could it be? – a small table with what I recognize to be similar to sweet snow.

"Hungry? From what I saw, you haven't ate since your domination of Ningenkai," Botan says, appearing next to me.

"Hn," I say simply, walking past her and shrugging one shoulder. Upon closer observation, the sweet snow here is less creamy, and flakier[1]. I poke at it and lick my finger. It's still the same stuff, though. Sweet, cold, delicious. And for some reason, seemingly colder than before.

"Hey! Other people like to have some too, ya know!" a rude voice complains behind me. I turn around to glare at Yusuke, with a bowl and 'spoon' in hand. "If you're going to eat some ice cream, at least eat it in a civilized manner!" He dug the spoon into the container and scooped some into the bowl, and repeated the action until it was full.

"And tell me, what is the difference between your procedure and mine?" I ask, not getting the point of moving it twice. It's just going to get eaten eventually.

"Eh, I didn't pay much attention in science, but I think it has to do with germs," he said, sweatdropping slightly. I shrug and just take the container.

"Hn. Whatever."

I take the sweet snow back to a table, and I see those annoying 'spoons' and a thing with three points on the end. Also... a knife! I pick it up and run it along a finger. No blood. The thing is so DULL! Absolutely useless.

As if sensing my confusion, the girl across from me laughs and shakes her head. "You don't kill people with that, it's used for your food."

"..." ...What did she say?

These ningen lifestyles confuse me to no end. I shrug and stab the knife into the sweet snow. It goes a way down, then stubbornly stays stuck unless I put my weight on it. And when I take it out, there's no sweet snow on it. How do you use it for food?

Yusuke sits down next to the girl and sweatdrops. "Uh, I think y' ought t' use your spoon for that."

I growl. Ningen lifestyles are confusing and useless. I stick the spoon in and lick the sweet snow.

Okay, so that works.

"Yusuke... I think... I think I've seen him somewhere before..." the girl whispers.

Yusuke's eye twitches. "Uh... yeah... he's the guy who jumped you and cut you across the forehead, remember?"

I look up again. Upon closer observations, this girl is, indeed, Keiko. She 'eep!'s at this revelation. "I-I-I-isn't he highly wanted?!"

My eye moves to Yusuke, amused at how he would answer this. "Not anymore. He's not that insane psycho anymore... at least not for now." He gives me a hard glare, the kind that you give when you're overprotective. The kind that shows he's only saying that to reassure his koibito. I respond with a blank, cool gaze.

Keiko seems to relax at her boyfriend's words and continues working on the hot food in front of her. I, myself, continue eating sweet snow. It's still so cold-tasting, a nice addition, I find.

"Nii-san?" a soft voice squeaks behind me. I turn slowly around to find Yukina, rubbing a finger on the Hiruisekan tear gem necklace. I clutch my own as I shift to face her. "Ano...[2] so, you're all right now?"

"Hn. In a way." She seems to relax slightly, but still a bit leery.

"Well, it seems I've been chosen to represent Kuwabara-chan, Kurama-kun, Botan-kun, and Koenma-sama... as well as myself...." She hesitates, flushing slightly.

"Well?" I urge.

"Ano... we'll help get you over this little insane dilemma with Karasu, 'kay? And Koenma's trying to find everything he can to get you out of all the Reikai lawsuits..." Yukina stutters. "But a lot of people here are still kind of leery of you... don't kill anyone, okay?"

I gaze out of the window distantly. "A bit late for that. And Karasu... I've left him behind. It's all in the past. And I know people are leery. I killed them and dominated Ningenkai, remember?"

"Uh, yeah..." she says quietly.

"So then, you can leave me to my eating," I continue, digging the spoon into the sweet snow. She nods quickly and gracefully takes her leave.

I turn back to the sweet snow, staring down at its milky surface. It appears to have melted, but when I taste it, it still has the cold sensation from before. Flawless, smooth, even when its spirit is broken. Like... Yukina. I take a glance behind my shoulder. She's talking to Botan, chattering in a girly style. Typical.

Typical- yet so innocent. Unlike me.

I dip the spoon into the sweet snow.

Cool, calm, sweet.

*~*~*

It's night now. I shift my position on my tree, getting comfortable. The Reikai is too quiet. The Makai was always more wild and desolate... but it's too... orderly here. The trees are neatly trimmed, the soil is a dark brown instead of red,[3] and everything is just too calm.

"Hiei, aren't you coming in?" Botan calls, floating up on her oar. "Angry mobs could jump you up here, you know." She gestured to the tree. "And with that, you could fall."

"Never have before," I grumble, getting back into my comfortable position. "Your little chicken coop is too soft." I close my eyes, hearing her sigh, float off, and leave me in peace. Smirking slightly, I open my eyes again and turn my gaze to the night sky. I once heard a legend of warriors of the sky who each wielded the magical powers of their constellation.[4] Sometimes I ponder the never-ending question if our lives are really controlled by the stars. If so, one of those warriors must really hate me.

"Hiei..."

I nearly fall out of the tree, but I manage to take hold of the branch. After climbing back on, I turn to glare at the kitsune who is currently enjoying my branch. "What now?"

"Would you _please_ come back?"

"Hn. You care?"

"Ano... not particularly. Botan's raising a fit about you being out here and mobs and all those other little things," Kurama replies. Then, catching me staring at him, adds, "Not that I _don't_ care...."

"Hn. Baka kitsune," I mutter, but I jump down from my branch anyhow. Kurama gives a small, mysterious smile and leads me in the palace. Once again, I breathe the muddled, overly rich air. He leads me to my room, gesturing to the bed.

"Enjoy yourself," he says, leaving me.

Or not. I settle into a corner, closing my eyes to doze lightly. I hear a light "click." So, now, what is our imfamous fox up to now? The floorboards creak lightly, and I feel the wood underneath me shake slightly. I snap my eyes open and stand quickly. But instead of Kurama, Botan is there, some blankets in hand.

"...I just came to give you some blankets, did I wake you?" she mutters shyly, tossing the baby blue sheets on the bed, eye wide open with surprise.

"I'm not using the bed," I reply leerily.

"Oh, okay, I'll go now," she slurs hastily. My eyes follow her as she leaves and closes the door. Once I'm sure she's gone, I walk over to the bed and press down. Strangely, it's hard. I blink at this and get on. It's an odd kind of softness, like the bark on trees after it's rained. Yet it's stiff and natural. It's actually my preference. Does someone here actually know me that well?

Deciding to forget about it, I lay back against the bed, kicking off the sheets. I stare up at the dotted ceiling. It's not whitewash. I find odd comfort in this, and simply sleep. Finally putting my confused mind to rest.

*~*~*TBC

[1] Hard-serve ice cream. You know, when you put your spoon into it and scoop some into a bowl, and it looks sort of like it's flaky? Yeah, that. And the soft-serves always look somewhat... softer, ya know? Oh, and the 'seemingly colder than before' refers to the flavor- MINT! ^_^

[2] Ano...: Umm...

[3] For the people who don't take the time to think about it, it's blood... I'm not saying the Makai soil is naturally red.

[4] *sweatdrops* 'Knights of the Zodiac,' known on FF.net as 'Saint Seiya.' And yeah, I will also be crossing over slightly from YuGiOh later on, too. But just as a 'life's not simple as it seems,' theme.

*~*~*

Endnote: Yeah... too much boring dialogue. Not enough scariness. And I hope a fanboy of Yukina out there doesn't kill me for comparing her to mint ice cream... Um, this also seems to be slightly Hiei/Botan... trust me, it's not. It just seems like that. Soon enough, Botan'll give up being nice and revert to being scared stiff of him like in the anime. (Note that 'Soon enough' means 5 chapters later or so. -_-) If it seemed short, believe me, it wasn't, it's a full 1788 words. It just felt short because of the mega-huge author's notes at the top.

Oh, and how can Kurama put a rose in his hair without pricking himself?

Kurama: thick hair?

Hiei: More like poofy. *pokes*

Roxy: that was OOC...

R Amythest: hey! What are YOU doing here? My story is NOT your business!

Roxy: Well, it's about Hiei, and he's my business, so BOO-YA!

R Amythest: -_-

Hiei: *eye twitches* What do you mean by 'business?'

Roxy: *evil grin* *puts handcuffs on Hiei and drags him into closet with her* Mwahahahaha!

R Amythest: God save the characters...

Kurama: *attempts to run away*

R Amythest: *grabs* no, you stay! *glompie* ^_^

Yoshihiro Togashi: *with lawyers in background*

R Amythest: err... I don't own it! I'm just an innocent fangirl-authoress! *lets go of Kurama who RUNS*

Yoshihiro Togashi: okay. *attempts to open the closet Roxy is in*

R Amythest: I don't want to look. *goes to write next chapter* review!

***Other random things***

Written while watching: Knights of the Zodiac, that eppie where Andromeda faces Unicorn and finds Pheonix, his long-lost brother. It was coolish! Oh, and also Teen Titans, the one where the Titans go to disable the time-freeze thingy, and Robin finds out it was just a lure to implant probes in his friends. It was good, the only problem was that they left us on a cliffhanger .;;

Written while listening to: Koori no NAIFU wo Daite, sung by Megumi Ogata, who I found out is a girl. Also, Crawling, by Linkin Park (I listen to it way too much. Maybe because it's right there on my desktop and I don't have to click around to get to it *sweatdrops*). Umm... I think I also listened a bit to Desert Rose, by Sting.

***

PS: GIVE ME INFO ABOUT THE STUFF IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES.


	8. Part 2::The CalmBefore the Storm::Serene

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~PART TWO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

******The Calm Before the Storm******

_"Haven't you heard the forlorn look in his eyes,_

_The fear and feeling of lost hope?_

_And who in this crowd has helped this tortured soul?_

_No one... and that is why he kills."_

********

Author's Notes: The quote's mine. MINE! Just as mine as the sunset quote. YOU NO STEAL! Oh yeah, and for each Part thingy, I'll add in a quick poem I think up. More of a quote, but whatever. I say poem. *shrugs* Anyhoo, if you bothered to check, the first chapter now also has a pretty poem thingy. A long one, at that. But anyhow... yeah! We're getting on with Part Two! Right now, you're just going to take it easy, but as we get on with it... hehe... *grins* Hiei is more psycho than ever!!! But... this chapter is all light and fluffyish... and filled with small talk... or at least in the beginning... don't kill me, it'll get angstier!

Hiei: Yeah, sure, don't update in weeks, then pour salt on their wounds by making this chapter not horrorish...

WHAT?! I WAS GROUNDED! I'm serious! I slept in on a school day. ^^;; My mom too away the laptop for a week T_T IT WAS TORTURE!

Anyhoo... reviewers...

**Madame Arrow Foxfire:** *grins* LONG REVIEWS!!! *huggles* I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!!! But anyhoo... that was VERY useful, to say the least.

**Seremela Vardamir:** *raises eyebrow* umm... Britt? The previous chapter wasn't really scary. *grumbles* And it was so much more convenient when you were just 'LadyFuzzy.'

**Roxy-the-Wolf-Demon:** ^_^ tee hee. *sticks out tongue and waves outline appetizingly in front of your face* nyah! It's been reviiiised! Oh, and by the way... *steals seyius*

**Hiei Hotsause:** *blinks* sorry, but no one else has said that... and besides, remember, the twins only belong to the Koorime, and all Koorime WERE female. His father was a fire demon, remember that. There ya go, his family tree. The Koorime 100-year-twin thingy must've been overruled by whatever the fire demon side's birth genetics were.

**Sailor Millennium:** *grins* see, when I tell you my fic is good, I mean it! ^_^ Hehe. Well, I'm glad you're gettin' the hang of it.

**PsychoticLoverKitty:** Papers?! .' .' b-b-b-but I disclaimed YYH!  *faints* *wakes up* oh wait, THOSE kinds of papers. Okay! *goes to write more*

**Rachel Marianne:** ...-_- *smacks you and takes away your Ryou plushie* like I said to Roxy earlier, cut down on sugar.

**Sky-Pirate-Tat:** It went there. *points at rainbow vortex into the future*

*trembles* e-e-e-eight r-reviews... I-I-I-I'M LOVED!

Oh yeah, and this will be the last chappie in a while, since I have three one-shots to do... one for a contest, one for the heck of it, and one for Christmas. But... the one I'm doing for the heck of it is called 'The Peony,' and it's a humor Kurama/Botan fic. ^^;; Don't kill me, it was a random idea while hyper. Umm... if it affects you at all, the contest fic is a YuGiOh one, it's horror, called 'Destiny: D-E-A-T-H' (inside symbolism for those who understand YGO) and the Christmas one is a fluffy fic called 'Snow of the Goddess,' and it's Saint Seiya fanfiction. But... *shrugs* anyhoo, I won't be updating for a while. [Reviewers: BOO!!!!] ^^;; Do you still love me?!

Umm.... Enjoy this for now!

*~*~*Serene*~*~*

Two weeks ago, King Enma was dethroned, and I accepted the hospitality of the Reikai Tantai.

The past is behind me. I don't plan on reviving those memories.

Once again, the sun is beating down on this world, bringing all the light and pure things in this realm to work. In my hand, I twirl a single Makai rose, a dangerous, yet attractive plant. Many have bloomed during this tranquil time. They're not quite my thing, but what else is there to look at? Evidently, Kurama flourishes during these times, as he flounces effeminately across the meadow.

I have no clue why I agreed to follow that baka kitsune here, anyhow.

Oh yeah. 'To take a break.' Not that I really wanted one _here_.

I really prefer a dark room with mirrors. I have no clue why... but it's just my type of mood. "Kitsune, if you do not get to the point of this 'break,' I will just go back to the palace on my own."

Kurama stops at this and sighs slightly, leaning against a tree and staring back at me. "You just can't lighten up, can you?" He doesn't seem to expect an answer and picks a peach from the branch over the top of his head, taking a bite and chewing thoughtfully. "I suppose the point of this," he says between bites, "is for you to get past your little drama streak." He swallows and tosses the seed on the ground, playfully growing a small tree.

"Past it? I've gone past many things by now," I mutter back.

"Cheer up!" he groans. "Catch!" As an instinct, I burn the projectile heading for me. I blink, realizing that it was one of the peaches off the aforementioned tree.[1] Kurama sighs, shaking his head. "You just can't let your guard down, can you?"

"After taking so long to build it? Not likely."

He sighs again, picking another fruit for himself. "If only that were one of things you left behind...."

"Believe me, kitsune, if I had, I wouldn't be here. Besides, I swear Keiko's out to poison me with her ningen food."

Kurama laughs and shakes his head. "It's not that bad... I personally like her snow peas...."

I grumble. "It's the only thing she can cook right." Carelessly, I toss the rose randomly and stretch. "So, are you done giving birth to peach trees, or are we going back?"

"Hiei-kun...."

"Since when was I your friend?" Coming to think of it, when was the last time I had a friend?

Kurama shrugs. "Ano... since you got drunk yesterday?" 

_**flashback**_

_"You're alllll sssuuuccchhh niiiiice friends!" I giggle, hugging Kurama from behind, wine bottle in hand. Kurama, in turn, gives a blinding grin and purrs. Yusuke grumbles and tosses his cigarette[2] into the trash can, and snatches the rest of the sake and putting it into the refrigerator._

_"When Koenma said you guy were able to get wild about this, he didn't me THIS wild!!" he shouts, pissed._

_"Oo, but I looooove yoooooou!" Kurama slurs, embracing Yusuke tightly._

_"I LOVE YOU ALL!" I laugh, waving the empty bottle about. Yusuke's eyes are twitchy-pretty! They twitchy there... ooo... scarletish! WHEE!!! INIVISIBLE BUMPS ON THE FLOOR! Stumbling over my own feet is... FUN!_

_Blink, blink. Oo, pretty kitsune! PRETTY!_

_And to think they call me depressed._

_**end flashback**_

I growl, and my eye twitches. Oh. That. I thought the kitsune was too high on sake to remember... fortunately, he drops the subject and jumps on a nearby tree. "Hey, look!"

"Hn?" I climb up onto the tree with Kurama to see the sun dropping into the mountain range, scattered clouds a scarlet hue. "Another sunset." We both watch for a moment. Then there's a slight twinge in my throat as I remember... incidents. I jump down from the tree.

"Leaving?" the kitsune calls from above, brushing a branch aside.

"...Yes." With that, I turn my back to the sun and head back to the palace, not looking back, not waiting for Kurama, not waiting for the sunset's memories to catch up with me.

Distantly, I see Kurama hold a black gem cupped in his hands.

*~*~*

I close the curtains and turn off the artificial light. The room is dark. I face the mirror, catching the reflection of my third eye. Somehow, I feel at peace in this atmosphere... just like Kurama felt comforted at the meadow. I've always thought a favorite place for someone reflects their favorite mood. 

But as I stand here, facing the mirror, haunting images scattered throughout... I know that this can't be my favorite mood. Maybe it's a personality. Yet Kurama isn't as simple as a joyful meadow. I know he's complicated. I've never asked, I don't even know him well, but I know he's not as simple as he appears to be.

But why the peach orchard?

And why the dark room with the mirror?[3]

_The dark room that holds so many memories...._

*~*~*

Kurama looks up from the table as I enter the room. "So you're back," he says flatly. I respond with a simple 'hn' and plop on a chair, watching Yusuke eat with all his might out of the corner of my eye. Eat, Yusuke, eat.[4] Yes, stuff yourself silly so I can kill you before you take a single pudgy step. Kuwa-baka seems to have joined an eating contest as well.

"I don't see how a Youkai could live with these ningens," I drawl with disgust.

Kurama shrugs. "You learn to cope with their... unruly ways. And in time, learn to accept them." He tosses a peach in the air, and Yusuke lurches forward to catch it with his teeth. Kurama sweatdrops, as this is obviously not what he expected.

I blink. "Like that?"

He chuckles. "Not that one yet."

Yusuke swallows a bite, and protests, "Kurama's peaches are the best!" Peaches are for dreams, so the saying goes. Dream on Kurama, these ningens I shall NEVER get used to. In fact, I'm resisting the urge to strangle him again.

"Yusuke-baka..." I mutter under my breath. "Kuwa-baka...." With these comments, I attract multiple glares. "Face it, it's just too true." I stand up, the chair screeching in protest, as I go to the dark room with the mirror.

*~*~*TBC

[1] *giggles* Peaches are for wishes and dreams!!! And I thought it was so kawaii that Kurama tossed him one! *stops and sighs* But grumpy ol' Hiei had to burn it.... Awwn....

[2] Yusuke smokes in the manga. Not the anime, though.

[3] Humhumhum... answer to this question in chapter 12! ^_^

[4] Inspired by Roxy's favorite saying, "BEND KURAMA, BEND!" For Inari's sake, (no, not his wine, the other saying) she even said that when they were eating ramen noodles! [Roxy: I WAS MISLED!!!]

*~*~*

Endnote: ...And here I'm thinking, the flashback is a good reason not to get drunk. ^^;; And as for the peaches dreams thingy... I kinda got that theme from Lady Yami Bakura's "Drawing Down the Moon," a REALLY good fic... but I don't expect many people around here to read it, it's from a different anime. On another note... I found out that Kurama saved a girl named Maya, and she looks strangely similar to my friend Maya, whenever she has her hair up. *odd glance at Maya Estrel, the friend Maya*

Maya: ...WHAT?! That's not me, okay?!

R Amythest: I also hear that Kurama had an 'affair' with her. *grins*

Maya: ...I dun want him.

R Amythest: *pokes* aww, you lucky, lucky girl...

Maya: -_- 

R Amythest: *pokes some more*

Maya: -_-#

Hiei: SAAAAAAKE! *runs in making swordfighting noises* WHEE!!!!

R Amythest: @_@ What?!

Maya: God thank the drunken idiots.

Hiei: REEEEVIIIIEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BOING!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*

Currently searching for... hmm... the same things as last chapter.


	9. Clouds : The Dark Void

Author's Notes: I've had enough of the word 'hospital' to last me a while. First, my brother gets a weird bumpy thing on his neck, that was about a week ago, then my cousin gets heart damage (he's 30 something ^^;;) and goes to the hospital, then Roxy's aunt died two days before Halloween, and while I'm typing this note, my brother is IN the hospital because our neighbor's dog bit 'em... SEE PEOPLE?! ANOTHER REASON WHY I HATE DOGS!!! I've never liked 'em... Well, considering I was attacked 3 times when I was a kid -_- yeah.... But anyhow, me being the paradox I am, it helped finish up this chapter. But battling that is the limit that my mom has not set up- 1 hour 30 minutes of internet time per day. *sighs* So I won't have much inspiration anymore in that subject....

Adding to that... I recently read one of my penpal's diaries... very depressing... That helped me fuel some of this angst, I guess. I just couldn't help making this thing angst. It just... came. It totally defied my outline. But it just came. The inspiration was there... and it just flowed unto this. Especially with the heart-wrenching entries that were in there.... I'm on an anti-Christian spree right now. I nearly yelled at Amara because of that. I didn't, though. But I was really pissed, getting all these hospital, and asylum reports above my head.

It's really stressing. Really. And that's why "The Peony" and this fic got done way before I thought it would.

What can I say? Depression fuels me.

Anyhooish, notes.

**Sailor Millennium:** Loved Hiei's drunk talk ^^ "I swear to drunk I'm not God!" Tee hee. ^^ Sure, Hiei, sure... *pokes* but... *sighs* I won't get to write humorous Hiei for quite a while now... it's going to be dark again... like how you want it, right? ^^ *sighs* but then... *sobs* you won't be on the net for a looong time... T_T I'll miiiiiiss yooooouuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****

**Madame Arrow Foxfire:** Ooo, questions? *pokes* All right, right now, I don't need much other than the appearance of the Koorime settlement that Hiei was born to... you know, the floating island? I've never really seen a picture of it... I need to know what type of house they have, the traditions done with death, that stuff. I'd like it if you can tell me by chapter 11, please. ^^ You've been a great help so far with Kuronue. Hmm... Yomi... *goes off to research* or will you tell me more, like, past the basic blinding and revenge thing... things that hint toward romance. *winks*

**LadyFuzzy: **^^;; Er... fine. Skit. Oh, and you do remember that "The Peony" now officially screwed with the plot, right? Oh and... *GLOMP* YAY!!! YOU'RE FUZZY AGAIN!!

**Hiei Hotsause:** ^^;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; Er... Seto fics? *points to Mayara Estrel* Look there. Or, two very good Ryou/Seto fics are "Plans," by Just Ego, and "Fairydust," by Pikachumaniac. AND, I am proud to say, I proofread a few chapters of "Plans" while her usual beta was on vacation. Oh, and LadyFuzzy read my reviews... and regretted it when she came to yours. *grins* But I'm used to people like you. I have a talent for attracting insane people ^^;; let's see, one suicidal person, one self-mutilist, two psychos who drive _me _crazy, and NOW YOU!!! ...As you can see, I _know_ people! *grin* Anyhoo... I don't have a car yet. And this story is more of a character development story than a plot story.... ^^;; Although yes, this thing actually does have a plot....

**Rachel Marianne:** -_- Cut down on the sugar already! Wait. O.o Is that "..." person your friend or something?!

**...: ** Erm... thanks for the reviews? Many reviews, I might mention ;; Er... sugar? Where?!

**Tat:** NOO!!!! SPARE KURAMA!!! SPAAARE HIM!!!! *gets on knees and begs* There's some darkness in here! SPPPPAAAARE KURAMA! T_T

PyscoticLoverKitty: Yeah, poor peach. Hmm... the evil sake is taken away... for now! *evil laugh* 

**Roxy-the-Wolf-Demon:** I still can't believe you kissed Hiei in our RP. Really.

**Warnings**(haven't done this in a while ^^;;): Umm... death threats... profanity... that's all for now!

Disclaimer: Okay, since I've just gotten out of English class, let's post an analogy, okay?

Yusuke :: Rose Whip

Kuwabara :: hot guy

Hiei :: skimpy bikini

Kurama :: annoying spoiled brat

R Amythest :: Yu Yu Hakusho

The solution:

Person :: an item or trait that he/she doesn't possess

^_^ I LOVE doing that.

*~*~*Clouds*~*~*

I face the mirror and look into my own eyes.

Stormy, unclear, shrouded. Clouds float beneath the surface, confusing and twisting emotion. They will continue to grow, and soon it will rain... acid rain of fury, defiance, misery... unleashed at the most inconvenient of times. Someday I shall lash out at the world... clouds unleashing a storm, black gems flying, metal slashing through the air... my only worry is that it will happen too soon.

I'd rather have the clouds. But where's the sunshine?

These days, I think it's with Koenma and his little dancing detectives. They're too cheery, if you ask me. Walking around in their land of innocence... a land that will never survive for long. The wrath of fate never allows those worlds... he allows only the ones with darkness to prevail. Soon, their world will come crashing down while I remain standing... standing for a price. And this price... is the clouds.

The flower fields are beautiful, I'll admit that. But without the dark storms, they would never survive. They'll wither without the hardships within.

The only question is, would I rather wither, or suffer the storms?

Truth is, I don't want either of these to happen. I'd love it if everything were sunshine and happiness. That's the truth... of dreams. The truth of reality is that nothing ever comes without a price. And the clarity of sanity is my sacrifice.

The ones who don't realize that and believe that the world is completely pure... they fall into self-deception. And in the end... they are driven into insanity. Or drastically betrayed. Or... they're soulless from the start.

That's why I kill. They shouldn't taint the others who truly _deserve_ to survive with their ridiculous dreams.

It makes me wonder why I don't just go and kill Yusuke and Kurama _now_. Is it because they don't annoy me? Or because I _know_ their hardships? It's the latter, I believe... their world is not so innocent... though not as dark and fiery as mine, theirs is also splattered with shadows. One would not feel this until blood runs over their hands, screams pierce the air... the battlefield of life.  
You can't win a war by dancing. Nor can you have light without darkness. Light is wholesome and pure, but also causes shadows. There is no light without darkness.

But does that mean darkness can be alone?

Do complete voids exist?

Or does light find a way to come back in the end?

*~*~*

I think the dark room with the mirror is my greatest nightmare.

My greatest fear is a time so dark and disastrous, you can't even find yourself in a mirror. A time so catastrophic that your soul seems distant from your bodies. A time where eyes are blank, emotionless, or clouded.

_~"Contradictory as it seems,_

_I cannot find myself again._

_In the shadows it hides,_

_Endless, unbridled,_

_Waiting to unleash the darkness."~_

But following this, does that mean Kurama fears innocence, times with sunshine and prosperity, where demons' and peoples' eyes alike are deep and endless, that you can stare into forever and never reach a bottom[1]? Can one really be as corrupted as to shield themselves from purity?

Not likely. Forget about that.

Then does this mean that it's our soul? Mine dark and clouded, his pure and innocent? Pft. Kurama is _not _that naïve. A land full of dreams? I know he's too experienced to be like _that_. As Youko, he probably went through as much as me. Give or take a few. Hmm... nope, not that either.

A knock on the door interrupts my musing. Rudely, Yusuke comes in without my permission. "Hey Hiei, maybe it's time t' think about comin' out a' there, 'cause I think you're giving Botan an ulcer."

"I don't care if that hyper ferry girl gets one, my welfare is none of her business."

Yusuke grumbles, annoyed, with random shouts in the background. "Geez, I just can't be nice with you, huh?"

"Don't try it. It won't get you anywhere," I slur, putting a hand on my hip and raising an eyebrow. "Besides, if you can deal with Keiko, I believe you can deal with Botan as well."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" he accuses.

"Just like what it sounds like," I snap back, pushing him out the door and slamming it in his face. I sigh, annoyed, and lock it. I've had just about enough of him. More than enough of him.

I think it's coming to the point that the clouds are swirling in preparation.

*~*~*[2]

The open window brings in a breeze, the tempt of the outside world. More than once, my self-control falters, and I found myself reaching for the handle, to open it wider until the gap is large enough for me to crawl through... to be able to reach outside and feel the breeze; to just let the clouds rain and rain forever, where nobody would care, where there's no one to be agitated about, where clouds would never be able to exist because it's always raining before they can even form.

If only I knew the nightmares wouldn't chase me, I'd go. I'd just plain go out to that one desired tranquil setting-- if I didn't know that there was no way back, and that the nightmares and strings of dreams cut in the middle would come to haunt me.[3] 

~"If endless times of nightmares wouldn't haunt me, 

_If I knew that a heart would await me,_

_I'd go to the light at the end of the tunnel--_

_But only if I knew a cliff weren't at the end."~_

_~"When I reach the end of my life_

_And the dark tunnel awaits me,_

_Will I have the presence of someone beside me?_

_Or do I clamber to the end on my own?"~_

_~"What if the light is an endless illusion?_

_What if the stars were only reflection?_

_What if the darkness was endless to start with?_

_Where would it begin...?"~_

_~"Dreams of time that were cut in half,_

_Dangle from silhouettes of life;_

_If my shadow weren't so split and stretched_

_I'd just let them fall."~_

_~"Memories from beyond the barrier_

_Attacking; they break down the wall_

_The fortress of bitter cold is cracking,_

_Soon the flood will come."~_

But will I be ready for it? Where will I be?

Oh Inari, I just better not be next to an innocent victim....

*~*~*

"Oh, Hiei, you're finally out of there! If you keep wallowing in your misery, you'll never forget, you know," Botan pipes. I turn to glare at her, effectively shutting her up. I sit down on the chair offered, poking at the food. Someone remind me why I came here.

Again I state-- boredom is a powerful tool. Hmm, yes, that would be a reason.

Yusuke, sitting across from me, scowls.

If I remember correctly... in English code of conduct, if one spills, they apologize, help clean it up, then forget about it. I spilled my sanity, I cleaned it up, and I made it up to them.[4] Nightmares aren't very polite, are they? They're taking it like I never cleaned it, like I never apologized; they act like I'm still an insane nut who's hell-bent on taking over the world.

In ways, I suppose I still am insane and trying to take over the world. Just in smaller proportions, I suppose.

Well, at least the sweet snow's still there. I take a scoop of it and lick it. It's the cold flavor again... and it only reminds me of Yukina. Growling slightly, I put the spoon down and leave without a trace.

But... Inari must hate me. I manage to bump into Kurama on the way out. "Why in such a hurry?" he asks, rubbing his impacted arm.

I growl, shoving him out of the way to land myself into my room. I close the curtains and the door, the utter darkness surrounding me. It cradles me again, blocking out the world, blocking out pain, sympathy, and all of those confusing things. But then the stubborn sunset light makes its way through the curtains, and it makes the darkness shrink back.

The light illuminates and destroys the darkness that had become companionable. Leaving me with reflections; leaving me with the mirror.

The mirror that reflects my world.

*~*~*TBC

[1] Sounds like my preference of bishounen: ones with really pretty eyes that you can stare into forever and ever and know all their thoughts, dreams, and desires, and hold light and innocence, yet with taint, but you can never quite feel a bottom. ^^;; Did I confuse people? Heh, I tend to do that....

[2] Y' know... I'm really getting ahead of myself with the plot... it really shouldn't be this dark until the NEXT chapter.... Ah well.

[3] Hmm... this part is a tad confusing, I suppose... the thing about 'no way back' and the 'tranquil setting'... for people who can't understand, he's talking about death- not dying to the underworld death; he's talking about when your soul is destroyed. But he's saying he can't get his soul destroyed because too much is on his mind, so he's just be a restless wandering ghost. On another note, and I have no clue where the poem came from. I just write them when I feel in the mood to do so.

[4] Hehe ^^;; Life Skills (Home Ec) worksheet thing.... Yes, Brittany 'n' Roxy, THAT worksheet.

*~*~*

Endnotes: Hmm, must be in a dark mood. First this... and... O.o somehow, my plot for 'The Peony' mutated from a humor/romance fic 'bout Kurama falling in love with a flower, to a humor/horror fic where he falls in love with a flower, gets sent to a mental hospital, hallucinates blood, learns his past as Youko, kills Hiei, has flashbacks of Yomi and Kuronue, and... yeah. ^^;; Hehehe... and it's not really even legible romance anymore. *sweatdrops* And then you learn why Youko's doin' it, and then it's... er... romance again. I highly recommend all people who like the 'horror' factor of this story to read it, 'cause you're going to be scared... both ways.

LadyFuzzy: You mean... IT'S POSTED?!

R Amythest: Yes, it's posted.... And PEOPLE, STOP BOTHERING _MY_ ENDNOTES!!!

Roxy: *bares wolf fangs* I'M NOT A PERSON!!!

R Amythest: Demons, whatever!! Stop bugging my poor li'l' endnotes!

Alex (Golden Sun): *nods* indeed.

R Amythest: What the heck are YOU doing here?!

Maya: I brought him here! ^_^ *glomps*

R Amythest: LEAVE... ORGANISMS, LEAVE!!!

All: *leave*

R Amythest: ^^;; the scariness of scientific words? Hehe... wait, reviewers, come back! *chases* I didn't mean it, really!

LadyFuzzy: *peeks behind the curtain* Hehe. YAY! I'M IN THE SKIT!!!!

R Amythest: -_-;;; I GIVE UP. Just review!

Written While Listening To******

"Forgotten," "By Myself," "In the End," and "Crawling," all by Linkin Park. O.o What? Don't stare at me! I went on a Chester spree! ^^;; Dun ask. I do that. Once I went on a Kuwabara streak, too. Yes, that is possible. ^^;; I'm a random person.

Random Questions************

If you shine light into (yes, INTO) a ball with a mirror that wraps around on the inside, will it bounce inside the ball forever, until someone opens it up? Or will the mirrors someday decide not to reflect it all, and eventually dull the light?

(Grr, someone answer this for me, I'm serious, chapter 11 depends on it...)

Shuuichi? Is that Kurama's alias or his little brother's name? I've read two fics or so where Kurama's little brother is named 'Shuuichi.' I know he has a little brother, I've seen pics, but I'm confused with the names. In the anime, Kurama confesses to Yusuke that he's really a fox demon, and that his human name is pronounced "Soo-ee-chee." I've seen a few versions of this: Shuichi, Suichi, Shuuichi, and Suuichi, of which I prefer Shuuichi. But what's his little brother's name if his human name's one of those spellings? Do they have the same name or something? *faints in confusion* @_@

(Folks, this might be my most urgent question.)

Random Note****************

Why are almost all my reviews so... happy-go-lucky? O.o People, feel free to criticize me, as long as you have a point. Not exactly flame, those are pointless, but if you can help me improve, heck, do it!

Oh, and I love little funny skit things. *giggles* Those are really amusing... and like a humor ficlet dedicated to me!

Another, deeper point to this little note? *whistles* C'mon, I'm sure you can figure out this one... think "Go" purple button....


	10. Drizzle : Another's Ordeal

Author's Notes: Sorry 'bout the lateness... *sighs* even though I was stressed like hell, I had two things to beta-read for at the same time... and then that stupid Physiology project got the best of me... And writer's block...

The main stress factor for now would be the fact that Amara can't talk to me until she's 18 because of overprotective parents... I had a strange dream about that, too... I can't remember all of it, but it was something about her being able to sneak on, me being happy, and then some weird law thing. *blinks* I never remember all my dreams...

And then there was that strange one where Kurama and Hiei are doing 'it' in a dust storm while InuYasha was dragging Ogata Megumi's corpse above my head. *blinks*

On another note ... I read a whole bunch on how to pick locks ^_^ Hehe... I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!! ...or not. Heh. *snickers* Hmm, now I'll finally get to toss Hiei's underwear around Kurama's room! ^-^

Hiei: O_O *grabs his stuff and runs*

...*sighs* *puts up poster that says, "NOW HIRING FOR THE PART OF HIEI" and in small print, "No fangirls accepted"*

**Roxy-the-Wolf-Demon:** Liked the skit? So did I. ^_^****

**Madame Arrow Foxfire: **INFO! *glomps* Thaaaank yooooou! And I love writing an AU... 'specially ones that are different from an early point... 'cause with the info you gave me, I can alter Shiori's marriage into the plot nice 'n' smooth... and have Hiei get harassed by Shuuichi H.... therefore making his little ordeal with Kurama a little... hehe... less smooth. ^^ It's so fun torturing bishies! And yes, I saw MorganD's page before... the little image gallery took too long, though, so I gave up on that. ^^;; And when you said "Hurling them off cliffs," I instantly thought of lemmings for some reason O_o;; I'm getting too happy recently. Maybe I should try to write that humor fic I put off for so long. And I tried that other site... the fire and ice thing... it needs a keyword index. I surfed that site for a long time and I still can't find it. *is ticked* And now I had a project due in two days. It's not fair! Hmm... I'll save you the rant and shut up. ^^;; But... I doubt you ever stumbled across it, but if you have, can you please tell me where I can download "Ochiba no Tegumi" by Ogata Megumi? I searched five frickin' hours and I *STILL* can't find it.****

**Sky-Pirate-Tat: **Yes, I know 7 and 8 sucked. I told yas I can't write happy stuffies in a horror fic. But those two were for the plot only. You get a nice dark up-rise from here on for about... oh... 5 chapters or so... and then it's not as dark... again. -_- But if you want dark stuff, I'm posting one-shots periodically... like the Peony. I put up a more peony-focused version as the second chapter of that. You might like it more. And yay, insane Kurama point of view! ^_^ But... it's... really long. -_-****

**Kiyoshi-Neko: **Lack of dialogue? ^-^;; Er... yeah. I noticed that, too O-o;; Dun worry... this chapter has more dialogue... and more dialogue will come with "Dying Winds" (Part Three) and lots more with "Complications of Impersonated Romance" (Part Four). Er... perfect? ^^;; Far from perfect, believe me. Very far.

**Sailor Millennium**: *weakly* *waves* goodbye... *sniffles* *perks up* BUT! If you ever get on, that is... anyhoo, yep, gotta hate Larry's tellish nature... And yes, I like Chester's vocal parts... when he's not in those hard-rock and rap parts, that is... otherwise... yay! Though I recently got a little Ogata Megumi streak... I probably won't be downloading English songs for a while -_- As for the bishounen on sugar... *grabs Malik 'n' Ryou and runs*

**...**: ........................................O-o can you please leave only *one* review per chapter? I mean, I like reviews, but that's kinda... cheating for me, ya know?

**Rachel Marianne:** I thought I was a psycho magnet, but this is a little *too* far. *swings light saber at the many yous*

crazed fanatic anime fan: Roxy? Yeah, she's my friend... ^^ hehe, I thanked her for referring my fic. But anyhow... thank you for the compliment! ^_^ And as for the question... yeah, I got the same answer from a whole bunch of other people. ^^ But thanks for your time anyway! 

**lazyprincess:** ^-^ YAY! I'M A FAVORITE! *dances around crazily and crashes into writer's block* @_@ owwies...

**Otherwise Known as Evil-Kitty:** sorry, I can't remember your penname's spelling ^^;; anyhoo... O-o o-O thank you for the praise! ^^ ALL HAIL THE MIGHTY ME! 

...okay, the fic's starting... *grabs the runaway Hiei and bribes him with sweet snow*

Warning: MAJOR OOCNESS WITH BOTAN AND HIEI! Not as a couple... but... they're OOC!

*~*~*Drizzle*~*~*

Today I did something that I haven't done for a while.

I cried.

Not the type out of shock or frustration like when Karasu first touched me... but Inari... I actually cried out of self-pity. It wasn't much, mind you, only a few drops, none of them a gem, but... they were tears.

The clouds gave way to the drops inside.

_*flashback*_

_"Hiei..." the soft voice floated from beyond the door._

_"DAMNIT, KURAMA, I TOLD YOU ALREADY!! I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH THEM RIGHT NOW!!" I spat back._

_There was a sigh. "You haven't eaten in four days... that can't be good... is something wrong?"_

_"Nothing's wrong...! Now leave me the hell alone!!!"_

_He sighed again, and I can hear brushing against my door. "It's about Karasu again, isn't it?"_

_I stiffened ever-so-slightly at the mention of his name. I take a glance at the mirror to see me hugging myself, the Jagan casting an odd glare, my hair messed, and my clothes baggy on my rather frail skeleton. There's another brushing sound against the door. "It is, isn't it?"_

_"Kurama... leave. Me. The. Hell. ALONE!" I shout the last word furiously, clenching my fists together hard enough for my nails to draw blood. There's another sigh at the door, and then soft footsteps padded away from my room._[1]__

_A growl built in my throat, and then it turned to nothing but a whine. I looked up blankly at the ceiling, seeing nothing but nightmares... the type of darkness that I dread. An endless vortex extended in my mind, filled with panic. Karasu's image floated above me, haunting, laughing. My breathing started turning heavy, and I could feel heat build up in my forehead. Then suddenly, it exploded, pressure in my mind overcame everything._

_I wanted to get away from it all. I wanted to get away from Karasu, Kurama, Koenma, Botan... everyone and everything. I wanted, I wanted... I wanted to be truly free. But these ropes in my mind bind me... I can never truly be rid of taint... never truly be able to rest in peace... for I'll always be bound to this life, this world, this nightmare._

_The explosion reached my eyes, and I could feel the wetness starting to arise. "Don't let it fall," I whispered to myself, digging my nails into my flesh again. But despite this, I could feel it coming._

_And I shed a few wet drops...._

_*end flashback*_

*~*~*

I open the door and slowly stick my head out, looking around. No one's there. I sigh and exit, slowly shuffling my way down the hall. I idly note the oni moving around me, the doors swishing opened and closed in a continuous pattern. I plod down the corridor, putting my weight on one foot, then the other, watching the multicolored tiles slowly inch behind me.

All the same... all the same....

"Souls lost in the forest! Someone go fetch them!"

"Hey."

"Yeah, I know Marissa has an ulcer, do you really expect me to know how to fix it?!"

"Well, aren't'cha gonna turn around?!"

"Gaah, you're fired!"

"Hey, you, there!"

"Birth rate rising by 87%!"

"HEY! YOU DEMON!"

"Anyone have Strawberry Rice Balls?!"

"FIRE DEMON!! YOU THERE!"[2]

I slowly turn around, coming face-to-face with an unrecognizable oni. "What is it **_now_**?" I spit, glaring at the blue beast. I raise one hand to grab him by the collar. "You caught me at a **bad** time, and I'm steamed enough to fry you if I wished." The oni gulps, shivering slightly in my grasp, sweaty claws trying to pry my hands off.

"Uh... Koenma wishes to see you..." he mutters, lightly drawing away from me.

"Is that so?" I growl, feeling the air around me turn warm. The oni 'eep's slightly as his collar turns into ash, followed by the rest of his shirt. "Well then, I don't see why you had the right to insult me by those inferior titles."

"B-b-but you _are_ a fire demon..."

"ENOUGH!" I roar, burning through his outfit completely. His skin starts to brown, and he runs away screaming in pain. No one shall ever know me as purely a fire demon. I am a Koorime as well... Forbidden by them, too. Because I was fire.

I shall be known as neither, but simply as a Jaganshi. I'm not a Fire demon or a Koorime, but simply Hiei. The Swift Shadow.[3]

Sighing, I take slow steps toward Koenma's office. The tiles parade underneath me again, the blues and crimsons swirling and twisting into the abyss behind me, where the whirring and beeping of machines drown out thought and sanity; and I look up to see a closed door. Hesitating, I raise a hand to knock, but the door creaks open without my force. Curious, I look in.

"But Botan would kill me!" Yusuke howls miserably. Koenma, in his toddler form, glares at Yusuke.

"She doesn't have the potential to. Besides, all you have to do is go up to her like this," he hovers in front of Yusuke, "and ask her if she'd like to go have some tea with me. That's all."

"But I'm terrible at asking ladies out! Just ask Keiko!"

I muffle a snicker. The Prince of Reikai _fancies_ someone....

"I'll WRITE OUT THE FREAKIN' PROPOSAL IF YOU WANT! JUST ASK HER!" Koenma wails in his toddler voice, slightly reminiscent of a 3-year-old having a fit. "AND IF YOU MESS UP, I'M GOING TO... uh... hmm... there's a problem...."

I roll my eyes, about to interrupt and get to the point. I push the door slightly before someone lightly taps my shoulder. I whirl around, katana raised, before stopping at the sight of the blue-haired ferry girl. I exhale slightly and sheath my sword again. "What do _you_ want?"

"Well, I need to have a talk with Koenma," she replies, squinting past my shoulder and into the room. "What _are_ they doing in there?" she asks.

_~"But Botan would kill me!"~_

A smirk lingers on my lips. "Just listen and find out."

After sweatdropping, Yusuke stutters, "B-b-but... b-b-but...."

"JUST ASK AYAME TO HAVE A LITTLE TEA PARTY WITH ME!" Koenma screeches, "I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT!"

Botan's face filled with fury as she shoves me aside, rather forcefully, and pushes the door open so hard that it crashes into the wall and bounces back into the area behind her back, as she's approaching Koenma quickly.

"What did you say?!" she hisses, pounding both hands onto the table, sending various papers flying into the air.

"B-Bo-Botan! You came!" Koenma laughs nervously, scooting back further into his seat. Yusuke backs away from the pissed grim reaper, eye twitching. He bumps into me, putting on a look of surprise, then helplessness. I give a small laugh, watching Botan call Koenma every synonym for "idiot" that exists in all the languages she knows. After receiving a reply, she gives a growl and turns on her heel, approaching us. I give her a wide berth, but the Spirit Detective got between Botan and the door.

"And you!" she yells, poking a finger on Yusuke's chest, "YOU were helping him! I THOUGHT I could trust you to keep him AWAY from the other ferry girls! And ESPECIALLY Ayame! Grr, you KNOW that she's been a rival of mine since you-know-when!" She continues ranting while I grin and turn away from the room.

"Uhh... Hiei?" Koenma whimpers above the quarrelling. "I need to talk to you...."

I sigh. So close. I tiptoe, squeezing in the small space between Yusuke and the wall over to Koenma. "Yes? Be quick," I order.

"Number one, I'm in charge," he answers courtly. "Number two, remember when I mentioned our deal about your sentence?"

_~"If you are willing to defeat and capture him... we will gladly lower your sentence, as long as you agree to return control of the Ningenkai to Enma-san...."~_

"Yes," I reply over the commotion in the background.

"Well then," he continues, "I have determined that sentence."

An ominous feeling rises inside me. My sentence is lowered. But... what if it was enormous to begin with? What if lowered means two minutes out earlier?

"I'll be reasonable," he drawls on slowly. The ticking of the clock is suddenly louder than all the fuss in the background, the pendulum ticking the seconds away...

One... two... three...

"Since you didn't put up much of a fuss, and I'm apologizing for my father's actions..."

Four... five...

"The only thing I ask of you..."

Six...

"Is for your commitment to the militia."

I stare at him. He blinks, looking up, as if to try to see what was so fascinating about him. "That's all?" I ask, voice slightly squeaking, delirious at my luck. He nods, and I exhale a sigh of relief. "...Thank you," I murmur, looking away.

"Yes, yes... wait. One more thing."

"Yes, what?" I ask, pleading for it to be nothing difficult.

"Get Botan out... please?"

I nod, walking over to the ferry girl and poking her in the arm. She whirls around, glaring. "What?"

"Out," I command, pointing to the hall with my sword. "Now."

She gulps slightly, nodding and tiptoeing out. Yusuke and Koenma both breathe a sigh of relief, but I don't turn around before leaving.

After all, I didn't want another thing added to my sentence... the next punishment could be much worse.

*~*~*

[1] That reminded me of Puu for some reason O-o (For those of you who don't know, he's the Spirit-Yusuke-penguin-thing...)

[2] Anyone lost? *sweatdrops* Well, basically, the oni around him are jabbering away, but one oni in the crowd repeatedly is trying to get Hiei's attention.

[3] Hiei means either "Silent Shadow" or "Swift Shadow," I forgot, and the website I found it on was shut down due to server problems -.- Oh, and Kurama means Hidden Horse! ^^;; I think Akukitsune would be better for him (dark fox). Or maybe Kagonshi (rose wielder). Hmm... maybe Kurama is the best... after all, it sounds pretty, and that's all that matters! ^_^  
 

*~*~*

Endnotes: Grr. I hate Thanksgiving. There were a whole bunch of people and it got so annoying I just locked myself in my room and typed some of this. *looks at applicant list for the part of Hiei and falls over* NANI?!

Kurama: what?! I'm not a fangirl! I'm a fanBOY!

R Amythest: But we need you for the part of... well... Kurama!

Kurama: *pouts* but I never get any major screen time! For Inari's sake, even Karasu got more time than me! And he's not even in the major pairing! PLUS, I haven't gotten ANY of my thoughts out!

R Amythest: But that's why I'm writing in Hiei's POV in the first place! He doesn't know your thoughts; therefore, it's interesting later on!

Kurama: but-

R Amythest: *glomps* say another word and I kiss you.

Kurama: ^^;; *shuts up*

Written while listening to*******

A lot of stuff... (listed with band/singer as top priority)

**Linkin Park**: Papercut, Crawling, Runaway, Forgotten, In the End, By Myself

**YYH**: Eye to Eye, Omoide wo Tsubasa ni Shite, Ryuusei no Solitude (heh, it described this fic very well...), Wild Wind, Dark Side Stories, Sayonara Bye Bye, Forever Dreamer, Unbalance Kiss no Shite, and a whole bunch of other things I forget.

**Ogata Megumi**: Hohoemi no Bakudan (remix), Nightmare, Koori no Naifu wo Daite, Kurayami ni akai Bara, Sayonara wa Mirai no Haijimari, Tsumi, Run, Dear my Angel (it was sweet 'n' my favorite until I found out exactly what it was talking about... then I sweatdropped slightly.), Homework wa Owaranai (Most of those are also YYH songs...and no, I'm not obsessed.) 

NOTE: Currently searching for Ochiba no Tegami... and even after 5 whole hours of searching, I **still** can't find it!

******

Review!


	11. Thunderstorm : Our Ashes of Nightmares

Author's Notes: *watches writer's block fly out the window, then plop back down into the lawn* -.- aww, damn. So close. *sighs mournfully and fiddles with rose* I hate writer's block! And stress and all that other bad stuff... *sighs* I haaaaate it... and then there's winning first place for my grade level in a writing contest... and miscellaneous whatnot... but that's absolutely no excuse for my lateness! Gomenne!!! Well, okay, so I finished this about a week before the day I posted it... but... *sweatdrop* I wanted to update on Amara's birthday, okay? (I'm even late for that due to internet problems- GOMEN!) And I knew I couldn't get another chapter done in 10 days... *sniffles*

Kurama: *runs by randomly in underwear and a bra*

Random Person: I KNEW IT! HE'S A GIRL!

Well... that could be an excuse. *blinks* That was random. *pokes* Are you really?

Kurama: *comes to a screeching halt* *points to bra* It was the Random Fangirl's idea!

Random Fangirl: *giggle* *glomp*

... *kills Random Fangirl with an ax and glomps Kurama* MINE!!!

Kurama: -_-#

*giggles* Kurama in a bra! Kurama in a bra! Mwehehehe...................

**Madame Arrow Foxfire: **You're confused because the chapter was uploaded incorrectly, right? Well, I e-mailed you about it, and it's fixed now, just in case you haven't noticed. Anyhow... yeah. *pokes you* What about your answer to the mirror sphere question? I'm not getting any decent remarks or theories about it... well, Kiyoshi-neko did offer a bit of evidence that it wouldn't, but my own logic kinda overruled it O-o I hope she's not mad at me. Um... ANYHOO. I delayed that tidbit of info until a few chappies later, since I couldn't remember how I originally wanted to incorporate it. ^^;; Eh... btw, did you get my application for Author Olympics?

**HIEIhotsause: **^O^ YEAH!!! RUN FRED RUN!!! *huggles volcanic teddy bears* ^_^ SPLOOSH SPLOOSH! LAVA!!!! [Hiei: *watches a silver mist fly out the window* there goes her sanity...] [Kurama: and my sugar! *eye twitches* She ate my candy!!]

**Kitty: **Umm... goodies! ^^ *hugs you* YAY! You likey!! ^^ Heh, I personally like this fic myself. It began as a stress-buster, but then I kinda got really deep into Hiei's mind, and now I doodle random scenes and poetic monologues in school... you really didn't think I spend hours out of school working out those deeply philosophical rants, do you? ^^;; Nah. Me too lazy. Or, I just write it down in the spur of the moment. Anyhoo... yay! I have a fan! ^^ [Hiei: *whacks with a Japanese fan* -.- baka authoress.]

**Sky-Pirate-Tat: **Computer no baka again? -.- *sighs* oh... so that's why... WORK, DAMNIT!!! *attacks computer with a pointy stick* Also, I know, the last chapter was too happy at the end. I think you'll like this one better.... Oh! And if you have the time, after you read this, read "In the Clatter of a Teardrop."

**Roxy-the-Wolf-Demon:** Uh... yeah. O-o sure. *to Hiei* OF COURSE YOU'RE INSANE!!

**LadyFuzzy:** 'bout time, I say. -.- And as for your review for The Peony... it'd help if you actually said some more 'bout the fic instead of just "it was good." -.- PERSON. *pokes* I knoooow where you liiiive!

**Killua-san:** Yay! ^^ You reviewed again! And yes, that helps. I was pretty sure Hi was fire until I came upon that site... I suppose "swift" and "flying" are similar... maybe one is a mistranslation...? ...Umm... yes, I checked a few more sites and it was "flying"... and yes, that helped! ^^

crazed anime fanatic: Umm... well, you were late reviewing and I was late updating, so it's all fair. ^^ 

Mocha Cocoa: Yay! You reviewed! LEMONS FOREVER!!! *randomly throws lemons at bishounen* ^^ And thank you for the very flattering comment. Why Karasu? Because Karasu's a seductive villain who can't keep his finger offa Kurama's lemon. *throws bits of writer's block at Karasu*

**Rachel Marianne:** Yes, yes I did. *grins* You can tell, can't ya? And I sent you a picture of Puu. So yeah. ^^

**Warnings: ** darn, this is no fun for this chapter 'cept the burn factor... so I guess... for those who are nice and actually bother to read this, I'll give y'all a spoiler!! Next chapter will contain... lots of murder, lots of blood, lots of dramatic luvable Hiei-apathy, Yukina-hysterical, and it was actually written in school and fell on the floor... and a kid picked it up randomly and started to read it, and I was something like "dun read that!!" and snatched it... yeah. He probably thought I was crazy because his mind is now permanently scarred from the bloodiness. Anyway, the reason many of these things are not in caps are so that the people who just skip the author's notes don't get this little treat. =p

**Disclaimer:** Me no own. Applies for whole story. There, short 'n' sweet! ^^

I APOLOGIZE BEFOREHAND FOR POSSIBLE SUCKYNESS IN MIDDLE!!! I wrote this chapter randomly, out-of-order, since I really couldn't piece together much in my mind... *sighs* now it's more like a Writer's Tornado... scattering all the thoughts around... gargh... Oh, and I was VERY bored when I wrote some of this, so most of the notes are either pointless rants about bishounen or Japanese translations. If you understand the Japanese and don't bother for hyper relations, skip 'em. The only important one is probably note [4]...

*~*~*Thunderstorm*~*~*

"KUTABARE!!" I screech, pounding my fist again into the tree, breathing hard and smirking in satisfaction as the last peach falls, splattering all its juices across the burnt grass. A growl building in my throat, I burn it and its bearer, leaving another pile of ash on the ground. My growl dwindles down to a sigh as I sit myself down on the wasteland of ash, looking into the smoky sunset, hazy from the smoke in the air. No trees remain, the once-fertile soil now burnt, void of all life... except me.

I clasp a handful of ash in my hand, sprinkling it mindlessly back. The ashes billow back at me, drawing a series of coughs from my throat. A searing pain tingles my lungs. It hurts so good![1] The random sparks of stinging sensations blocks the reality... of the ash before the sunset; the misery before the end.

"Hiei." A gasp rises behind me. "What... what did you do?!"

I smirk, pushing myself out of the pile of dust, ignoring the dancing aches throughout my chest. "Isn't it obvious, Kurama? How else could your orchard turn into ash within a matter of minutes?"

I turn around, catching his gape and the various emotions flickering across his face. His eyes settle to fury. "Hi...ei...! Why...! ...?" I gave a small, sadistic chuckle at his angry eyes, so clear and obvious; not the slightest bit of mist tainting the green orbs laced with rage.

"What? Did I crush your dreams?" I smirk, gathering a handful of ash and flinging it into the air, letting the fine particles flutter down around my face in a hazy veil.

He lets his jaw open and close several times, stuttering incoherent cries before finishing it with a cough from the smoke in the air. "But Hiei...."

"Consider these ashes the incarnate of my misery," I whisper, ignoring his open mouth, letting the black powder slip between my finger and onto the barren land below. "Burnt and useless, vulnerable to the slightest gust of wind... all that is left of a being, consumed by the rage of fire." I toss the rest of the ashes to the side. "Always thrown away."

Kurama gapes at my hands, jaw twitching, "So... you're saying...?"

"I will stand no more of this slavery!" I snap, brushing off the last of the ash.

"What... do you mean? No one's using you now..."

"Koenma." I let the name hang between us.

"What did he do?" Kurama asks, finally breaking the silence. Wind rustles his crimson locks, carrying ashes of dreams across his tense body.[2] I shift my gaze to the sunset, ashen and muddy-colored amongst the dust. A brace of geese fly above the grayed clouds, squawking their eerie cry, spreading it across Reikai, telling all of spirit world that winter is to come. I turn my gaze to the birds for a moment, longing for their freedom... longing to be heard... longing to be set free...

But I am nothing but a slave. "My... punishment for taking the Ningenkai...."

"What is it? Are you to serve... lifelong torture? Death by battle? Execution by-"

"Stop it!" I snap, hurtling ash at his face, though the wind picks it up and blows it away. "You're not helping my situation."

Kurama gives me a solemn look. "Then... what was it?"

I take a deep breath, the pain arching across my lungs again. "Eternal commitment to the militia." Only a weapon in his eyes....

"I... I really can't see how that's so horrible...."

"Can't see much, can you?" I snarl, flaring my Youki, burning ashes that have already been burnt, heat flushing to the air around me. Kurama takes a hesitant step away from me. "He... all he wants from me... all he cares for me is..." my power. The unspoken word floats between us, a spark of understanding finally flickering in his eyes. My source of my torment flares, the very source of my life mocking me, whispering to me that I shall always be another's puppet.... "I'm leaving." I take a step forward.

Kurama jolts, calling, "Matte[3]!"

I turn around, annoyed. "What?"

"Stay... stay just one more day here... I... I can show you that it can get better... please," he begs, "don't go off and become a killer again...!"

"Why do _you_ care?" I turn my back to him again, dust billowing out underneath my step as I move farther away from the captor of my torment.[4] "I'm a killer by nature... no matter where I am...."

He hesitates. "Then... could you-"

"Try to change? Hn, no. I have no desire to, nor could I." I turn to him again, eyes scanning across his face, trying to see the meaning of these questions.

Kurama remains silent, a gust of wind the only sound in the air. "Demo[5]...-"

"Give it up."

"-where are you going to go?"

"Yatte... Yatte... here, there, wherever my heart takes me... a rurouni...."[6]

"Rurouni...?!" he gasps. I suppose he has destructive images fleeting through his mind. Leaving him to his stupor, I turn again, preparing to leave. "Ma... tte-yo..." he croaks behind me. I run, not minding, not caring...

...leaving him behind me...

*~*~*

I dash through hazy underbrush, burning a dusty trail of ash and smoke around me. Panting, I look up, jaw dropping in horror and disbelief as a grand indigo palace rises from the horizon. Cursing myself for mimicking a frightened rabbit, I turn away, reminding myself to walk in a straight line.

To my utmost frustration, there is a cliff in the way. I latch onto a tree, pouncing from branch to branch in the green foliage. With a final jump, I cling to the cliff, heaving myself onto the flat surface. Panting, I push myself off the ground, looking around me. Pink, full peaches hang from fully-grown trees. Memories spring into me. Startled, I burst the glen to flames, hurtling myself off the cliff and landing gracefully on a tree. I blindly run, burning everything in the way. When the trees part...

I find myself in front of the palace again.[7]

"Impossible!" I shriek, taking a few shaky steps back and observing the towers with hazy eyes. I vaguely feel flames on either side of me, the smoke adding to the dizziness in my mind. It... can't be....

I sway slightly, eyes fixed on the structure, finding myself unbelieving of this sight. Flittering my vision across the structure, I catch the sight of Kurama looking at the palace in a daydream-y, yet forlorn, fashion. I guess he's staring off into space and thinking about nightmares within. Thinking. Typical. "Hn."

He seems to jerk slightly at this sound, turning towards me, then relaxing as he sees me, his features almost... happy? His eyes look like they're somewhat relieved, and his mouth is twitched into a small grin, yet something there looks regretful....[8] "So, Hiei... you decided to come back after all."

What can I say? ... "Hn." He gives a small chuckle, eyes suddenly happy for some odd reason that I'll never comprehend. "What's so funny?" He shakes his head, that odd smile still on his face, turning to face the palace. "I didn't come back because I wanted to." He stiffens slightly, but pretends to ignore me. I know he heard me, though. The hesitance in his walk is evident.

In the same suspicious, depressed manner, I walk towards the gate.

*~*~*

Dinner was okay, though I guess I really couldn't and can't comment on how the food tasted, because I didn't have a nibble of any food, ningen or non. The odors failed to entice me, and I found myself doing nothing but randomly rolling my eyes across the random Youkai in the room. I amused myself with my own thoughts, randomly pairing those who I despised and some who I did not hate with a passion.

Correction: "Dinner was okay until I played this game."

Perhaps it was the hair, or how he looked at me; maybe it was the love/hate factor or the peach orchard....

But when I looked at Kurama, trying to pair him with a girl, I couldn't quite find anyone who would fit him. Bored and frustrated with how fickle my mind was, I tried pairing him with the guys. Karasu worked to some extent, and to this I shuddered, but other than various (dead) Youkai, I couldn't find anyone that seemed to interest him, or vice versa.

Or at least, until I realized that those stunning and somewhat dangerous orbs of green fire where staring at me.

It might've been that that scared me... right there, I think I knew what Karasu was leading to....

I take a breath. He's got something for me. Something Karasu wants. And I'm pretty sure he's out to snatch it. ... He can TAKE it. I don't want it, and I don't have any to give Kurama.

But why must Karasu bother me? I don't want it. I don't have much to do with Karasu anymore, anyhow.

I'm lying in bed right now – scared, feeling the sheer intensity of Karasu's iron grip on my soul, threatening to tear my apart – and staring at the figure in the mirror, staring intently at me. I lower my eyelids, and it does too. Karasu's grip tightens, and I force my eyes open. But I'm so tired.... My recent binging might have to do with it, or maybe it's the events that happened today.

But what can I say? I think it's these thoughts that's finally... lulling me... to sleep....

_~*~_

_"Hi... ei..." Karasu seethes. My eye twitches, taking a step back as what appear to be Youki bombs materialize in his hands. "How DARE YOU!" I yelp, creating a small shield with my fire. The bombs explode, creating a cloud of dust, which is quickly swept away._

_"Why won't you leave me the hell alone?!" I growl, letting the fire dissipate. _

_"You know plenty well why," he hisses, approaching me and grabbing a fistful of hair._

_I flinch. "Hn!" I raise my body heat and let flames flare around me again, and he drops me calmly. I land gracefully on the floor on my feet, picking myself up and drawing my sword._

_"Rest assured, Hiei," he slowly growls, "I know of your little infatuation."_

_"I HAVE NO EMOTIONS TOWARD HIM!" I scream, raising the fire in frustration. "I AM **NOT** IN LOVE WITH THAT BAKA KITSUNE!"_

_"Denial is the first step." He approaches me, lifting me by my hair. "And I **will** destroy you... just like how you destroyed me..._

_"Stay away from my Youko..."_

_"I DON'T WANT HIM, DAMNIT!"_

_I flare fire around me again, burning his trench coat, the fire burning the edges to give it an eerie glow. But this time he doesn't let go, instead, simply looking over my shoulder. "Ah. Kurama."_

_I squirm, trying to look over my shoulder without pulling all my hair out. "Damn you," I growl, bringing the sword up and slicing Karasu's hand down to the bone. He drops me, cursing and rubbing his hand, but not tearing his gaze from the reincarnation behind me. I whirl quickly around to see Kurama, his eyes blank._

_"..."_

_Karasu's eyes flash, stepping toward Kurama as he reaches behind his head, taking off his mask. "So you've come...."_

_"What choice have I been given?" he snaps, scowling. He backs away from Karasu, who has a predatory gleam in his eyes._

_"None," he whispers. "You are mine."_

_I'm not sure whether to run out of this nightmare or to help Kurama first... Kurama's looking at me for help, but he doesn't seem too convinced that he'll get it. I look hesitantly behind me, dismayed at finding nothing but darkness- no light at the end of a tunnel, no rainbow vortex...._

_"Hiei," he mutters, voice trembling, "help."_

_"Just run, damnit," I growl, lifting myself to my feet._

_"I can't move."_

_"What, too weak to?" But I know that's not the case. Kurama's probably frozen by those finger tricks that Karasu adores._

_"I'm serious!" he wails, flinching as Karasu's arms reach down lower. "HIEI!!!"_

_I sigh, taking a glance behind me again before rising and swinging my sword down at Karasu's neck. It slices through his jugular vein and spinal cord easily. Kurama shudders slightly but sighs, taking out a rose and developing it into a weapon, backing away._

_"Relax Kurama," I snap. "He's dead."_

_"Oh really..." a smooth voice slurs. I gasp in horror as my sword is casually thrown out of Karasu's neck by his own hand, the wound recovering perfectly. He turns his eyes to me and smirks, tossing the sword back at me. _

_"...how?!"_

_"This is my induced nightmare," he whispers, "I can do anything I want to you..." I shudder, stepping back as his bomb hits me with full-force. I choke, seeing colors flash briefly before my eyes before a haze of red overtakes my vision, feeling my body hit the imaginary floor.  "Pitiful, pitiful Youkai...."_

_"Stop it!" The shout suddenly rings out. I look up with one eye to see Kurama binding Karasu's arm with his whip, the thorns slowly boring holes in his skin. "He has nothing to do with me! If you want me, you'll have to win me over yourself!"_

_"Oh really," Karasu whispers. He walks toward Kurama, and that's the last thing I see..._

_*~*_

I awake suddenly, a brilliant flash accompanied by a roar and a howl shaking me from my slumber. I slowly raise my head from my bed, pulling the rest of my [9]chest up, the tingle in my lungs creating a dull throb. I stare at the covers for a few seconds, tracing the wrinkles with my eyes, wondering... simply thinking. The dream... it... I... I can't remember it....

Rain crawls down the windows, marking its glassy perfection with uneven orbs of water. Dark clouds mar the sky. The ground is dashed into a dark pudding of mud and water. The sky is lit up briefly by a spark of illumination. I shudder slightly, swallowing, then taking a few breaths. A vision of Kurama and Karasu flash before me with the next bolt of light; luminous green eyes and icy violet ones uncontrollably blurred with the constant hammering of the stinging water droplets. My breathing becomes haggard, and I stare out into the world beyond, sweat dripping down my face as the vision fades. 

_~"...I... remember?"~_

And a thunderstorm rumbles in the distance...

*~*~*TBC

[1] Heh, "It hurts so GOOD!" Is Mayara Estel's quote, actually. O-o

[2] I have a picture of this!! I have a picture of this!!! Ooo, he looks so kawaii!

[3] Matte = Wait

[4] He means Koenma, not Kurama.

[5] Demo = But

[6] Yatte, yatte = an expression that means you don't really care... kinda like "whatever."

            Rurouni = wanderer

[7] Anyone reminded of the quote, "All roads lead to Rome"?

[8] Not really an important note but... I wanna draw that look so badly! *pouts*

[9] Crap. I wanted to add the word 'sexy' in here so much that I almost did. But in this point in the fic, Hiei is not an egotist. Later, in the sequel or somethin', he might be, but not here yet. ^^;;

*~*~*

Endnotes: Umm... at least you get a long chapter to make up for the wait! And Kurama was in a bra! ^^;; Okay, okay, enough with the Kurama-in-a-bra excuse, there really IS no excuse for the lateness! ...Unless my lazy @$$ counts, but oh well....

Hiiyami Nobuyuki (Hiei's Japanese voice actor): *randomly runs in, locking self in closet*

RA, Kurama, Hiei: ??

Rabid Hiei Fangirls: SQUEE!!! *point to closet* He's in THERE!!!

RHF with Flamethrower: LET'S BURN IT DOWN!!!!!!!

R Amythest: NONONONONONO!!!! THIS IS **_MY_** RESERVED PIECE OF FANFICTION DOT NET!!! THIS IS **_MY_** PROPERTY...

RHF1: *points in a random direction* THERE'S OGATA MEGUMI COSPLAYING AS KURAMA!!!

(If you don't know who Ogata Megumi is by now... DIE!!)

R Amythest: O_O WHERE?! *runs off in random direction*

RHFwF: *sweatdrop* I can't believe that worked... *burns down closet door*

Hiei: *sweatdrops, hiding behind Kurama because he's short* Don't let them see me...

Kurama: Umm... *watches RHF chase Nokuyuki out of R Amythest's fic AKA the burning office* ...good thing there were no Kurama fangirls. *shrugs* Review!

Hiei: Uh... Kurama? *points to a dust cloud let by R Amythest*

Kurama: O_O NOOOOO!!!!!!!

More Musicies*************************

I now have a restriction on my laptop time, which is however long the batteries last me. The expection to this is Saturday, when my mom'll let me use it with the AC power cord thingy. Otherwise... I have to live with only my batteries, and they'll last long without music on... so I didn't listen to music while writing. ^^:; Kinda obvious, ne? But I do have two new songs: "Unmei no Kouro" and "Let it Over" both sung by Ogata Megumi... I think they're Rayearth songs, both for Eagle Vision. *shrugs*

Shameless Self-Advertising****************

"In the Clatter of a Teardrop"

By R Amythest (me!)

Summary: Both Yukina AND Hiei are captured for their tear gems, and Kurama is in the position to save only one. Hiei wants him to save Yukina, but how could he leave his lover behind? And when the decision is made, will it inflict more pain on his loved ones than it will save them? [KxH]

Genre: Tragedy/Romance

Sampler---------------

I peer around the corner, relief swarming into my body, praising my luck, then cursing it as I spot (*) laughing manically, Yukina and Hiei bound to the wall. Negative energy radiates from the handcuffs; the wards evidently zapping their energy. (*) draws out a large dagger, bringing it closer to them.

I know I don't have enough time to save them both... I want to rescue Hiei, my koibito, but would he want to be saved it if meant Yukina were to suffer? Hiei spots me and shakes his head furiously, jerking it in the direction of Yukina. He wants me to save her. But if I did, wouldn't Hiei suffer for eternity? How could I just leave my koi? After everything we've been together, how could I favor a mere friend over my most passionate love?

------------------------

It's not published yet, due to plot holes.

Oh yes, and (*) is the villain... if anyone has an idea for a guy (FROM THE SERIES, no original characters please!) from YYH that would work, please tell me via Review! ----hinthint


	12. Zephyr : A Tale of 13 Strides

**Author's Notes:** Eep! Since I took so horribly long to update, I'll shut my yap and get on with da show. Oh yeah, and it's really long, too. Lucky you.

This is the first chapter with a Jagan _Vision._ Of what these visions are of, Hiei doesn't know until he figures it out. Same goes for you. =P

Last-minute-note: since FF.net decided to take out all the pretty markers, I used a --oO&Oo-- border instead.

**Roxy-the-wolf-demon: **Hint of yaoi-ness? What hint of yaoi-ness? THIS is a hint of yaoi-ness! grab Hiei and Kurama and shove them together into a closet I DIDN'T DO IT!

**bountyhunter: **Thanks for the review! And yes, you want to read this chapter – I think it's gonna be the best one in this part. Mwahaha. And Touya? Sorry, I support Jin/Touya... though there'll be none of that 'til the sequel.

**Kurosaisei: **Thank you for all the Japanese lessons!

**Madame Arrow Foxfire: **Hehe... KURAMA IN A BRA! Well, I really don't think the villain character has Yomi or Karasu's personality- that's what makes deciding hard for me. He's well... more outright, more brash... yet brilliant... kinda like the Toguro brothers.

Aww, less reviews than before... I hope more people review for this chapter – I think this one really deserves it.

**Warnings:** Lotsa blood. Lotsa murder. Lots of dramatic Hiei moments, and even a random Hiei/Kurama and Hiei/Karasu power struggle that you have to think about 'til your brain hurts to understand. Then there's always that one random tree that has to be killed. Poor tree.

**---------------Zephyr-------------**

The water pours harder now, cascading down the window in steady rhythms. The thunder roars outside, the same kind that woke me last night. The luminosity of Karasu's violet-indigo eyes still seem to ring in Kurama's forest green ones every time he steals a glance at me. I'd be inclined to believe Karasu possessed him, if not for the fact that the kitsune would never let the crow possess him... either way. Even now, as Kurama turns to me, I see a flicker of familiar indigo ice.

"Hiei," he starts hesitantly, "about last night...."

"Forget about it," I snap back, rubbing my eyes with the base of my pales, trying to rub out the terrifying afterimage of Karasu – one hand raised, my sword in his neck – and trying to ignore Kurama's slightly worried stare.

"How... how can I? It was... absolutely... terrifying..." he whispers, voice shaking on the last word. He lets out a sigh, collapsing onto a nearby wall. "How can you live like this every day?" he groans, rubbing his eyes. I look up, seeing his mournful gaze, his wrists propped against his forehead, eyes downcast deep in thought.

"I can't," I answer simply. "Someday I won't live in this terror... rather... not live at all."

"What?" he hisses sharply, dropping his hands from their perch.

"Not by my own hand," I continue, "I've decided... that that isn't quite the end of my existence that I've looked for. Rather... I've decided... to take up a method you suggested.

"I... what? When did... oh!" He eyes suddenly widened. "Hiei, don -- never mind! Which one?"

"To battle until my death," I whisper. "I have so much to avenge, so much misery to return to their bestowers. A cyclone of destruction I'll be, strewing bodies everywhere... ...always a zephyr...."

Kurama watches still, violet/green eyes wide, lips slightly parted, evidently trying to speak; but that ability betrays him, leaving him with nothing but incoherent stuttering. "Oh... but, Hiei, I thought... didn't you... why... but that fatigue... Karasu... your pains... and the afterlife, what of...? And... but... even when Koenma—OH HIEI, CAN'T YOU SEE YOU'RE THROWING AWAY EVERYONE'S MERCY?!"

"Mercy? What mercy?" I reply bitterly. "Haven't I already explained that to you, fox? Or are you so simple-minded that I need to repeat my explanation? Or perhaps, Karasu did something to your mind. Hn. Not hard to believe, with violet glinting... glinting away in YOUR eyes!" I draw my sword. "Do I need to rid you of that presence?"

A week ago Kurama was calm. He would've simply drawn out a daisy to restrain me.

But today, he runs. He runs screaming and sobbing, completely hysterical, pushing a startled Yusuke aside. I can hear the clatter and yelps of various objects in his way, dead, alive, or inanimate, all crashing to the floor with a background of eerie silence. Then there's a loud shriek, then a sobs, with murmurs in the background. Yusuke, head turned toward the room, watches quietly, giving me a glare before walking swiftly and silently down the hall.

In the midst of the confusion, I leapt to the far end of the lounge, lifting a window and stalking out into the rainy night.

I would've been a genius to come up with that plan. But the truth is... I didn't. Something told me to take Kurama with me. Perhaps I had overestimated the fragility of his mind.

But in any case, as I slosh through the mud past a window, I come to the main room. I look in the window briefly to find the kitsune on the floor, shaking, a semicircle of being around him. I stop for a second, and he jerks up quickly to look at me, the crowd around him jumping slightly at this sudden motion. For a split second, we meet eyes -- the violet probing into me, asking me questions, but the green...

The green was looking at me in a mixture of pity, sorrow, and insanity.

I break the contact quickly and run away from the grand palace with all that my legs can provide.

And right now, with adrenaline surging through every fiber of my soul, I find that I'm running so fast that I can't even see where I'm going, until the solid Reikai dirt give way, and I'm falling, smashing into the ground below, heart pounding, eyes dilated. A chill passes through the air, and I shiver slightly, feeling the cold, wet sensation of a Reikai spring rain. I lay here breathing. Shaking. Scared.

In the distance I see a flash of lightening. I hear the rumble of thunder. I hear the winds picking up.

I hear the pain-filled crack of a tree splitting, dying as a bolt pierces its heart.

And I lay there, my sanity cracking, my hope splitting, my soul dying.

--oO&Oo--

It was not the sun that woke me, but stillness. Shifting slightly, I blink, looking about. _This expanse seems so foreign... where am I?_ In the distance, I can make out a thin spire, breaking into the ring of clouds above it.

Reikai palace. Last night I had left it. Slipped. Laid there pathetically as he rain dripped on already sodden and muddy clothes.

I can still feel the dampness in the thin material, a mixture of dew, rainwater, and what appears to be blood... perhaps from the impact. Looking down, I can see a light red mixture in the ground below.

And I'm dazed. My memory snaps at me, the blood-curling memory of those indigo eyes... icy spherical daggers piercing my every sensible thought... mixed with empty green eyes... I shudder. That was why I ran... and I do not wish to bring it back.

I look behind me. A cliff. I walk along the edge, keeping my eyes on the path. Wandering.

The third is closed. And it.... it's looking within my soul. Wandering within the dark abysses of my mind.

Slowly this landscape in front of me turns into nothing but darkness... and my third vision clouds reality.

--oOVisionOo--

_"Mama! Mama!" a small, blue-haired girl giggles, running around crazily in circles. "You can't catch me! Hehehehe...." It's a small child with pretty eyes, the colors like violets in the spring, just bloomed and filled with light. I smile softly. This must be Yukina's past... so she lived a happy life? Good for her. At least she hasn't suffered as I had._

_A woman chases after her, laughing. My mother perhaps? No... I have no right to call her my mother. She's Yukina's mother... hers alone. "Ah, will you ever grown up?" she chastised, lightly clutching the little girl's arms. Her face turns serious. "But come now, we are not permitted here."_

_The girl resists a little before groaning, "Okay...." Her mother starts going off in one direction, Yukina running after her, little short legs and pudgy feet pattering in the grass._

_If this is Koorime Isle, it is truly a beautiful place, unlike any other location in Makai. Trees line the path's sides, shrubbery healthy and abundant. Giggles of the child echo through the forest._

_I gaze skyward for a moment, watching the clouds go by over Koorime Isle. So beautiful, innocent, naïve..._

_Suddenly, a scream below. I look down quickly, finding the mother on the ground, blood staining the perfect grass around her. Yukina screams, running away, only to be tripped by the slippery grass. A blue ogre with a spear grins as the girl screams again, clumsily picking herself up and stumbling away, only to crash into a tree and tumble onto the grass, silent in defeat._

_A blue ogre... a blonde blue ogre... where have I seen one before?_

_"You!" a voice pierces through the air. "TRESPASSER!!!"_

_The ogre quickly spears the dead carcass and runs, but is quickly stopped by a floating baby in blue. "You have trespassed into the gardens of ME, Prince Koenma!"_

_Blue ogre blinks and stutters, "Ko-oenma!"_

_"That's Koenma-SAMA!! And you're trespassing!" he eyes the carcass. "And you've committed murder!"_

_The ogre drops the spear and bows._

_The girl screams._

_Koenma turns around, seeing Yukina by the tree, shaking. "A lone girl?" He looks back at the carcass. "Ogres... so ruthless! Killing mothers and children... I sentence you to death!"_

_"NO!" the ogre screeches. "I'LL WORK FOR YOU!! I'LL KISS YOUR SHOES!!! I'LL... I'll...."_

_"Fine then... work for me for the rest of your life..." Koenma muses, chuckling. "Well, go clean up my room now." The ogre grumbles and stumbles away toward the castle. "Now... as for you..." Koenma floats slowly over to Yukina. Yukina ducks behind the tree as the prince approaches her. "Hmm...."_

_Yukina cries, clinging to the tree and sobbing with all her might. Koenma's eyes soften as he approaches her, patting her back._

_Something's amiss here._

_Something's wrong..._

--oOEnd VisionOo--[1]

_Show me more...!_ I urge the Jagan, but the black resides to the dirt road beneath my feet, bumping and jostling along. Yukina... Hina... is that how she got here? Is that why Yukina is with Koenma? But then...

_Yukina cries, clinging to the tree and sobbing with all her might._

...

Something's wrong with that scene... I can't place it...

_...cries... sobbing with all her might..._

...the tears... they were wet and slippery against her cheeks...__

If it wasn't Yukina, then, who could it be? And why would the Jagan show me... that? _I'm not in love, am I? And if I were... I certainly don't love any blue-haired violet-eyed girls... or rather, any girls at all. Hmm. There's a thought._

I sigh. I'm too tired to care. The ground is constant. Clumps aligned to the same places along the road. Repetitive. Predictable. To some degree, I wish life were in the same, repetitive pattern.

Even if it were a cycle, of pain, at least I would know what comes next.

Slowly, I life my gaze to the horizon. The sign of unpredictability... accursed...! I look farther up. And then... yes, it is accursed.

Koorime Isle.

--oOflashbackOo--

_It is my earliest memory. People around a fire. Fire in their eyes. Yet their hearts are chilled. Chilled with ice. Chilled with superstition. And most of all, chilled with images of myself._

_"We must rid ourselves of him," one murmured. "It is a curse upon our land."_

_I gurgled in protest. Mother screamed, "NO!"_

_"Be quiet, Hina!" another snapped. "It is not your place to decide!"_

_She quieted, holding the sole form of Yukina in her arms. I yelled and hissed hatefully from my prison in the elder's arms. I lurched and bit the nearest person. She yelped, drawing away from me. I was allowed to fall; to simply lie there by the fire._

_The drop was brief; the wait in silence was longer._

_I lay there, screaming obscenities in a language none nkew._

_Finally, the lead elder picked me up by the legs. "Certainly, this is a sign that he must be punished." A murmur of agreement. My mothers cry of protest._

_"No... my Hiei... Hiei..."_

_Hiei. So that would be my name._

_Another Koorime woman picks me up. She's young. "Ruri.... can we trust you to carry out this ritual?"_

_"Yes... yes I can," Ruri confirmed monotonously._

_"No... oh Ruri... spare the child...." With that, Hina wept._

_It took 13 long strides of Ruri's legs to reach the cliff._

_I squirmed in my blanket, looking down, then promptly stilled as I saw the long drop that awaited me. "Shh... still Hiei..." Ruri whispered. I watched her in fright as she balanced me with one hand, digging her other into her pocket, withdrawing a luminous blue gem. "Your mother wanted you to have... this."_

_"Gurgh?" I gurgled, clenching the gem in my hand._

_"Yes it's yours," she whispered, gently working the loop of twine around my head. "And if you ever return... you may wreak upon these elders the chaos that they have inflicted upon you."_

_With that, the arms below dropped as I plummeted below._

_The drop was brief._

_The pain afterwards lasted..._

--oOend flashbackOo--[2]

Déjà vu is the only thought that crosses my mind as I stare up at the floating isle above. Blue. Icy. Cold. The thought of abandonment from before shivers through me again. 13 strides. The cold heat of the fire. One last tear... I hold up my mother's tear, watching it catch the aura of the island in its fragile aqua luminescence. It was not really her last tear... but at the least, it was the first tear ever bestowed for me. The first... and the last.

And the wind blowing off the island is cold. So cold.

I pocket the gem and jump onto the island, the ground catching firmly below my feet. "It is time to repay those who started my misery!"

--oO&Oo--[3]

Blood. Blood.

That is the only thought registering in my mind. The only thought echoing across this small, cold island. In the midst of this chilling isle, there is blood, the only warmth – ironically, the only warmth from those whose hearts were chilled.

_Chilled with ice. Chilled with superstition. And most of all, chilled with images of myself._

The bodies lay, scattered, the houses protruding from the blood-soaked ground. This wasteland is a wasteland once more. The dead is no longer limited to the cemetery.

No more tear gems shall ever be made.[4]

And I have no remorse for what I have done.

--oO&TBC

[1] That was fun. Anyhoo, this is just part 1 of the complete vision. Part 2 of the vision... I'll stick it somewhere in this fic before part 4 of this fic.

[2] Since no one really gave me many details on Hiei's past or how Koorime Isle looked, I had to go by what I knew. Feel free to correct me via review!

[3] Not in the mood to write a bloodbath. Well, I will... just not the actual killing. Haha, did I ruin your day?

[4] Umm... if Yukina ever cries, I think Hiei's gonna crush all the gems. So there.

--oO&Oo--

Endnotes: Yay for me! crushes Writer's Block I'M FREE!!!

Kurama: No you aren't. lugging in Writer's Block

R Amythest: OO WHAT?!

Hiei: NO MORE TORTURING ME! grabs the Writer's Block from Kurama and slams me with it on my head

R Amythest: XX TT NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
